Escaping the Wolf
by Abiona Marchand
Summary: I didn't think you would come out with it. It's brave of you, Kaden, and I really just want you to let me know when something is going wrong. Oh, it's more than that, dad. The whole country is at stake, and I'm not about to mess everything up. SEQUEL
1. Informing the Public

_**A/N: All of my wonderful reviewers, thank you tons and millions of tons for your reviews and encouragements! Now, the story moves on, to another point in her life (Kaden, of course, for those of you who know her!) where new happenings will take place. **_

_**For my new readers, just to let you know, these are the prequels: "Affairs in Court", which is more like a prologue to the whole trilogy, and "The King's Daughter", my newer one. If you feel a bit confused, you might want to scan through the others. Of course, I am not forcing you at all, go ahead! Read!**_

_**- Abiona Marchand 3

* * *

**_

A dark haired lady in a red cotton dress, fitted the way she liked it, walked slowly down the hallway in the palace to her new rooms. A page passed her by, smiled, and bowed to her. She smiled back, her sapphire eyes dancing with joy and enlightenment. She walked still, down another hallway conjoining with this one, and up a flight of stairs.

She was cheerful, happy and excited, although one thing itched at the back of her mind, calling her to unhappiness. She tried to ignore it, but instead, remembered a happening from the past, not too long ago.

FLASHBACK:

_She had been called one day to the King's offices, where she had been so many times before, but this time the messenger had seemed urgent and hurried. She rushed through the hallways, worried about what might be happening._

_When she reached the office, His Majesty _and_ Her Majesty were behind the desk, and they looked serious._

_"What's all this about?" She said, tucking a piece of straying, black hair behind her ear._

_"We need to talk," Thayet brought her over and sat her down in a plush, velvet seat. "It's about the whole 'princess' issue."_

_"I hope you'll understand," Jonathan butted in. "But, we're going to have to keep this confidential, about you being our daughter and all."_

_"It's because of your safety, darling." Thayet reassured her with a smile. "We don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"So, you mean, no one can know? Not even my close friends or my family - I mean, my _old_ family?"_

_"No," Jon said sternly. "It would be too much of a hazard. Besides, it will come out sooner or later."_

_"If you're both sure about this, then I'm fine." _

_"Are you sure you're fine?" Thayet asked amusingly._

_"Yes, Thayet, I'm fine." She said teasingly and hugged her birth mother._

_"Kaden, I'm your mother, don't call me by my first name!" Thayet scolded._

_"Okay, mother." Kaden said, and kissed her cheek. Her father gave her a big hug. "I love you, da."_

_"I love you too, sweetling. It's so good to have you back."_

END FLASHBACK:

Now, as she reached her destination, she sighed heavily, and opened the door to a bright, sunlit room. The cool spring air rushed through the open window and made her snorted indignatnly, and muttered something about leaving the window open. She had been at lunch with her good friend, Ambrose, who had so happily asked her how her search for her parents was going. Kaden had to out and out lie to her friend, and tell her that there was no luck for her.

Shutting the window forcefully, she turned to slump on the bed. She was caught by surprise seeing the Shand Wolf lying on the bed delightfully. He smiled warmly at her and she jumped on the bed to say hello.

"My sweet, how have you been?" He asked her, nuzzling her hair and wrapping his srong arms around her waist. His hair had grown out more, with curls forming at the ends of the red-orange mess. His bright blue eyes sparkled with love. She looked into them with her own passion building, and couldn't resist to kiss his soft, luscious lips. He smiled when they parted, and brought his arm out from behind him to reveal a bouquet of pink and white clementius's.

"Oh, Eadulf, they're beautiful! They're my favorite, how did you know?" She exclaimed, taking the white and pink petaled flowers and getting up to get a vase on the dresser.

"Oh, I have my sources." He said mischieviously.

"Oh, you." She said and disappeared into the bathroom where she filled the vase with water and put the flowers in it. Coming out, she set the vase on the desk and returned to the bed to be with Eadulf. "Hmm," She sighed. "It's good to have nothing to do..."

"Well, actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to do something, but I'm guessing that you-"

"No, no, I would be happy to do something with you." There was silence and when she turned Eadulf's head, she saw that look in his eyes. There often came this look in his eyes with some kind of threat or something bad. This time, there was need, anger and hurt. He had something else though, that wasn't part of the look deeper in his eyes. It was amusement.

"Are you sure?" She nodded with some adjusting to her facial expression. "Well then, this is what I had in mind," He started. Kaden drifted away in her thoughts. Eadulf was wonderful and all, but that look worried her and made her wonder about what his secrets were. She thought long and hard. He wasn't at all like her last love, and she wondered if he ever would measure up. "What do you think?" He said. She loved him, though.

"I think it's a great idea. Let's go." Well, at least she thought she did.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Read and Review like crazy, please. I know, it's not that great of a start and I have no idea what is going to happen for the next few chapters, but it will eventually come to me. Love you all!**


	2. Why, you never!

**A/N: Okay, time for some changes, time for something new: SHOUTOUTS!**

**Queen Tigeress: Thanks! I am in love with it too, kinda. Sometimes I reread all of my old writing and I can't believe I've written it. Isn't that weird?**

**tortallanrider: I know, I would love to hurt him too, but you'll just have to wait. Soon, my child, soon. Haha, yes I am weird. Oh, and, don't worry. Kaden will find out the hard way. We all have to learn, don't we?**

**0jenjen0: He does, doesn't he? But that's a good thing. He's a weak shang. That's the point. He's supposed to be that way. Ha.**

**Thayet1231: Yes, I do believe it's okay, and I appreciate your support. Thanks so much Elena! **

**I do beleive that's it. Well, enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

The spring air forced Kaden's black hair from her eyes and she smelled the sweet air. It was her favourite time of the year. Ambrose sat on a bench not too far away from her, and she walked to meet her friend.

"Kaden!" Ambrose ran up to hug her. Kaden and Ambrose had met just last winter on a bittersweet note. They had soon become friends, and now were closer than two peas in a pod. Kaden told her and trusted her with everything, but ever since she had to lie to her, it had been a little uneasy to be around her. Kaden put that thought at the back of her head and embraced her friend back.

"What's your plan for today?" Asked the brunette.

"Actually, I was hoping you had something planned..." Kaden and Ambrose always planned something for one of the few days of the week, a girls only day.

"Well," Ambrose pondered and brushed a curl out of her face. "We could go to the city, browse the shops and eat dinner? How does that sound?" She exclaimed, her brown eyes twinkling.

"It sounds perfect. Lets get going." As they headed for the stables, Kaden caught the eye of Eadulf standing with one of his co-workers, one of the other shangs in the palace. He only made eye contact while she smiled at him. She thought it better not to wave or make any sudden jolts, seeing as he wasn't too pleased to see her. It shook her as strange, that he didn't look happy with her, that maybe he didn't really love her. She thought about it for a while longer and she shook her head. Of course he loved her. Maybe he was just in a bad mood.

When they reached the stables, Kaden saddled up Moonflower, as did Ambrose with her gelding, Dancer, and they got ready to leave. When they were on their way out, Kaden caught the eye of her lover once more. This time he smiled and waved, as if he'd never seen her before that day. She waved back, but couldn't force herself to smile. There was something wrong with the way Eadulf was acting, and it wasn't just daydreaming.

When they came back, at dark, later that day, Kaden was just as pleased with the days events as if nothing bad came over her that day.

"Did you see that guy?" Ambrose asked when they were unsaddling. She turned and smiled at Kaden, and they burst out laughing, stopping only to catch their breath.

"What about Edvard? I thought you two were on a new level?" Kaden asked thoughtfully as they walked out of the stables.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't swoon over other men, does it?" She smiled mischieviously and Kaden laughed at her. Ambrose was always the same, and Kaden never wanted to change her.

"You're right on that one."

"So, how have things been with Eadulf?"

"Well, it's funny you mention that..." Kaden realized what she was saying and shut herself up, knowing that Ambrose would be worried. "We're doing good, great actually." She smiled falsely. _'What is up with me today? Stupid, stupid me! I could get myself in trouble!'_ She silently beat herself up about it.

"Are you sure you're great? You don't exactly look that way."

"I'm sure, it's just..." _'Think, dammit! Think up a good excuse!'_ "I miss him." It was a stupid excuse, but Kaden thought it might work.

"Well then, I won't keep you, go find your love!" She grinned, and when Kaden hesitated, Ambrose pushed her on her way. "Go!"

Kaden hurried down the path as best she could in the light the moon gave, looking behind only once to give Ambrose a funny face. When she reached his rooms, she knocked on the doors and waited patiently. If Ambrose knew she didn't go to his rooms, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Kaden? Come in, love." She could hear him say in the dim light of a lone candle. "What brings you here at this hour? Is there something wrong?"

"No, Eadulf, nothing's wrong. I just... well, I actually just got back from the city, and I... um," She didn't know what to say now that she was here, but since she had been lying a lot lately, she could lie about this. "I just wanted to see you." She said dhyly, thanking the Gods silently that the room was dark and he couldn't see her blush.

"Well, I was just working on a letter... you can come in though, just let me clean this all up." He fumbled to put the parchment and pen away while he made room for her to sit. She felt like she was in an office, and she was the patient. It was uncomfortable, and she didn't like it. "Are you comfortable?" He asked quietly. She replied with a simple 'yes' and turned her head away. She felt like if she was Pinnochio, and if she lied anymore, her nose would grow really big. She felt it just to be sure.

"How was your day?" He asked from behind the desk. Why was he being so distant? He hadn't kissed her, or even touched her. This was beginning to be quite strange, and Kaden decided to break the awkward silence. She stood up, came behind the desk, and kissed him, making him stand up. She wrapped her arms around him and he deepened the kiss, passionately squeezing her with his arms around her waist. Kaden stifled a squeal, and they came up for air.

"What was that for?" Eadulf asked after a few moments of staring into each others eyes.

"You, well, you seemed a little distant. Is something on your mind? I can ease it for you..." She smiled playfully and he leaned in for another kiss, and another. Soon, Kaden and Eadulf were on the bed, tearing each other's clothing off.

"I love you, Kaden." Eadulf said as they slipped under the covers, away from the cold night air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke that morning, in each other's arms. Kaden winced as Eadulf moved slightly and leaned in for a goodmorning kiss.

"Morning, Eadulf."

"Morning sweet." He said and sat up in bed. "I forgot you were a virgin, I didn't think it would hurt you that much."

"I didn't know either." She said and kissed him back again.

"Breakfast?" He asked and got out of bed, going into the bathroom.

"Mmm." She mumbled from under the bedsheets and fell back asleep. When she woke up again, Eadulf had breakfast set up on a table. Her stomach growled and she laughed unconciously.

"You sound hungry, love. Come and eat." She curled herself around a blanket, sat on Eadulf's knee, and ate greedily. Love was fair and all, but she still didn't get an answer from Eadulf last night. What was up with him?_ 'First he loves me, then he doesn't even know I exist, then he loves me again, then he avoids me, then he's awkward around me, and then he loves me again? Love is fair fine and all, but does it really have to be so complicating?'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Muhahahahah! I love this story and where it's going, and it's so funny that none of you have a clue of what's going to happen, and OH it will be badddddd! Hahahah! Actually, some of you know, but MEH. Oh, and I'm not going to answer you if you ask me. Muahahah! Sorry for the evil laugh thingy. Oh, and don't forget to read and review!**

**-AM**


	3. Yellow Roses and Teardrops

**A/N: Here we go! Next chapter! Oh, so sorry for the delay, I was away. Oh, and sorry for the rhymes. I didn't mean to.**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Queen Tigeress: Yes, I know. Evil me... but that's all part of the plan, my dear.**

**Thayet1231: Special? What's so special about this? How is it different? Well, thanks.**

**tortallanrider: HHAHAHAHAH! Oh, yes. That is what she gets and what she deserves, I guess. She's just a foolish little girl.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at Kaden's door one morning, one week before the Spring Equinox. She had gotten up, washed and dressed and she was glad she had. The King met her in the doorway.

"Good Morning, Kaden. I see you have dressed already." Jonathan said in his most casual voice. It was the voice he used for everyone, and the one he used for Kaden when they weren't alone. She wished they could be normal around each other.

"Morning, Your Majesty." She said formally.

"May I come in?" He asked politely. _'He's a great actor.'_ Kaden thought.

"Yes, you may." She smiled. He walked in slowly. "What is it, da?" She asked when they were alone.

"I need to ask you a favour," He said as he touched her shoulder. "How do you feel about being one of my personal spies? I know you don't have anything else to do, so I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to be occupied." She smiled and laughed a little.

"Yes, you're right! I would love to!" She hugged her father and he squeezed her protectively. "So, what do I do?"

"Well, I have a job for you to do already. I'd like you to check out one of the Shangs. He seems quite intent on somehow coming to see the Dominion Jewel, and I'm afraid he's thinking about stealing it."

"Who is he?" She asked slightly hesitantly.

"Eadulf Reduald." Kaden felt her heart stop.

"What did you just say...?"

"Eadulf Reduald, the Shang Wolf," He looked at his daughter. "Are you okay, Kaden?"

"You... you want me to... to what? Spy on him?" She started to raise her voice a little, which started to scare her. She hadn't ever had a fight with her real parents and never knew it would happen.

"Yes, why? Kaden, are you sure you're alright?"

"No, no I'm not. I can't. I won't. No, da, I'm sorry. I can't spy on him. Not him." She started to stutter, thinking about the reality of what her father said. Her da, the King, possibly the most trustworthy man in the palace had just asked her to spy on Eadulf, that he thought that the man she loved was a theif? A rascal, a lier, an enemy? No, it couldn't be. She rubbed her head instinctively. It was too much for her to stand.

"You're not okay, Kaden. What's happened?"

"Nothing happened, da. My head hurts, that's all."

"It's more than that. Let me see." That was too much. She broke.

"No, da. I'm fine! Just leave me alone! I'm not going to spy on the man I love, that is totally out of the question! He's not a theif or an enemy, he is an innocent man and I love him!" She could feel her breath increase as she heaved and her eyes felt like they grew and shrank.

"Calm down, don't yell. Has something happened?" He sounded like he was trying to keep himself from blowing up. It was scaring her, underneath her insanity.

"Yes, actually, something has happened. You technically asked me to spy on the man I love. Basically you told me you thought he was an enemy. That he was up to something. Do you expect me to spy on him? Do you?" She was forgetting that she was talking to the King.

"Hey, I had no idea, Kaden. All I knew was that I had suspicions." He started to yell at her, and then backed away. "I mean, it's fine. I was just asking," He cleared his throat. "I'll leave now."

"Yes, please do." She said, calming down enough to actually say words that meant something. Then, she realized what she had said to her father. It was a little harsh. "Too late now." She said to herself and sat down on the bed, feeling tears brush her cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking a walk and visiting a sick Ambrose, Kaden came back to her rooms to find a bouquet of yellow roses by her doorway. It struck her as strange. Why would Eadulf put the flowers outside? He had his own key.

She picked up the strange flowers, looking for a sign of who they were from, and found nothing. Nothing at all. Just a bouquet of yellow roses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eadulf had sneaked up behind her in the evening while she was talking to one of the fellow servants and scared her. She was about to get mad at whoever it was, but when she saw his face, she melted. He swept her up in a hello kiss.

"Eadulf, it's a relief you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said as he led her to his rooms. The room was dark and he lit a candle. "I mean, I haven't seen you all day."

"I know you haven't, sweet. Now come over here." She obediently came and sat down next to him.

"Where have you been all day?"

"I was busy with my business things in the city, darling." He swept her up in another daring kiss and they went deeper and deeper. When he pulled away, she moved in to kiss him again, and he dodged it.

"What is it?" She asked, smoothing out her skirts and her tousled hair.

"You wanted to tell me something?" He kissed her hand and up her arm.

"Mmm, that can wait," She said as she was pulled in for another tight kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, how was it? Did you like? Don't forget to review! **

**Oh, and thank you everybody who has reviewed so far! Thanks a ton! **


	4. Mysteries

**A/N: I'm gonna stop doing the shoutout things and just reply to your reviews. It's too much work for me to remember. Thanks! Oh, and sorry for the wait. I find it hard to think up new things. I've got the rest of the book planned out and it's about 19 chapters, but it takes a lot of time and creativity to make up all the insides of these stories! Anyways, a blab there. Enjoy!**

**- AM**

---------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining down on the sheets in Kaden's room, waking her up on an early spring morning. The smell of freshly baked bread and blooming flower's pollen filled her waking nostrils as she sat up, frowning. If it was a perfect day, why did she feel so terrible?

She got up, and when she stood up, she felt her late night snack start to come up. She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time. _'Strange,'_ She thought. _'What did I eat yesterday that my body didn't agree to? It was probably that brownie I had late last night.'_

After she had washed the taste out of her mouth, brushed her teeth twice and got dressed into a simple grey spring dress, she got ready to go downstairs for breakfast and realized how hungry she was. She could eat a whole cow!

She rushed to the mess hall, as she did so many times before, and ate her breakfast, enjoying the sunshine through the windows and the sound of birds singing their morning song.

"Kaden! Just the person I was looking for!" Ambrose exclaimed.

"Why were you lookign for me?" She asked, suddenly feeling a bit moody.

"I want to have a talk with you. Can you join me in the gardens after this?" Kaden nodded and watched her beautiful friend walk off, looking like the brightest person in the world. She sighed as she finished off her breakfast, having enough room for seconds, and slowly scuttled down to the gardens.

By this time of the year the gardens had almost fully bloomed and flowers poked here and there. The whoel garden was big enough for 500 people to fit in, although they didn't expect 500 to do this, and it was surrounded by vined bush walls. Flowers from throughout the realm were gardened here such as gardenias, clementias and snap dragons. Trees of all different kinds were also cultivated through the gardens. There were gardeners out and about, watering, weeding and such, and there were people. Tourists who came just to site see, friends and lovers for a nice walk and talk and various court-related lawyers, judges or nobles discussing the latest politics. Kaden made her way through the whole garden, circling twice just to make sure Ambrose was there. By the third time, she was about to leave and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I-" She looked up and saw Ambrose.

"Kaden, are you alright? I'm sorry, I was in such a hurry and I just wasn't watching where I was going and I'm late! I'm so, so, sorry!"

"It's okay, calm down." Kaden smiled as warmly as she could manage.

"Lets go sit. I've got some great news!" They found their way to a wooden bench sitting next to a duck pond where frogs, birds, ducks and insects came to play.

"Sure," They sat for a few minutes and then Kaden couldn't contain her curiousness. "What is it? You're smiling and shaking and you're getting goosebumps! Tell me already!"

"Okay, there's really no other way to say it, so I'll be blunt." Kaden nodded, excitement bubbling inside. What was making Ambrose so jumpy? She never got this way. "Edvard proposed! I'm engaged!"

"What? Oh, Ambrose I'm so happy for you!" She jumped up to hug her friend and suddenly got extremely dizzy. She had to use the bench to steady herself and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"Are you okay, Kaden?" Ambrose asked with a concerned look on her face after she had steadied herself.  
"Oh, sure, I'm completely fine. I'm just excited about this wedding of yours! When are you having it? How did all of this happen?" Ambrose grinned widely.

"Well, actually," Then she frowned. "Wait a second, don't change the subject! You weren't okay just then! You almost fell over! Have you gone to the healer?"

"No, but Ambrose, you know how much I hate to do that!"

"But this is important. Either you go to the healer, or I won't invite you to my wedding!"

"You're just being silly, Ambrose, come on!" Ambrose stood with her hands on her hips and a serious ook on her face. She wouldn't budge.

"I'll walk you there." She said happily, making up Kaden's mind for her. When they arrived, Kaden went inside timidly and sat on the chair that they had in the office. The healer came up and asked her a few questions before she put her hands in Kaden's. Kaden felt a slightly tingling go up her arms and in her head, in her chest, and then to her stomach. Except something strnage happened. It stopped. It did something that hurt a little and then she let go of Kaden's hands.

"What's wrong with me? What did you do?"

"Kaden, I'm proud to announce to you that you're pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks to all of the reviewers, tortallanrider, Queen Tigeress, Thayet1231, 0jenjen0, Madame-S-Butterfly and TortallGal! I really appreciate the advice and the reviews! Please R&R!**


	5. Coping Mechanism

**A/N: This story just seems to get even more annoying at the second... also very hard to write beginnings. I feel like all of the first sentences are the same and they're going to get boring after a while. What do you think? Tell me the truth, please. I don't know how to make this more interesting.**

**Abiona Marchand**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaden walked dazedly out of the healers office and walked out the door, unaware she had forgotten about Ambrose who, by the way, tagged along behind her, trying to catch up, and all the while saying Kaden's name over and over. But Kaden didn't hear her. All she heard was the healers voice, haunting her, saying those dreaded words, again and again in her head. They relayed again: _"Kaden, I'm proud to announce to you that you're pregnant!"_ It wasn't what she had wanted. It wasn't what she had intended; to get knocked up by the next man she had bedded. The only man. Now what was she going to do? Taking care of a baby at 17 wasn't exactly what she had wanted to do. No more adventures, no more freedom, trapped in a marriage for the rest of her life.

How was she going to tell everyone? She wouldn't. Her parents would freak out, her family back in Blue Harbour would be shocked and probably freak out, too. Maybe she'd even be abandonned by the King and Queen, them not wanting her to have a child so soon. And with the man Kaden's father thought was evil.

Eadulf. His name echoed through her very bones. He would never want to see her face again, ashamed that she would even forget to put her charm on. She would be the laughing stock in all the realm.

"KADEN!" Ambrose shook her friend as hard as she could. "WHAT HAS POSSESSED YOU!" Kaden just stared back at her in disbelief. For a second she forgot what she was thinking, where she was, even who she was, but all the terrifying truths came back to her. She wished that she could have stayed the dazed girl, who didn't remember who she was, where she was or what her thoughts were. "Kaden? Are you back yet?"

"Yeah, I think..." She smiled and put her mask on, continuing on down the hall.

"Kaden, what happened in there? Are you going to tell me at all?" Ambrose said from behind her, completely confused.

"Oh, she just said it was a stomach ache. That's all. Nothing to worry about!" Kaden smiled and started walking off down the hall again.

"You're joking. You can't be serious, Kaden! All that possessed crap and now you tell me it was a stomach ache?" Ambrose stood in the hall, practically in tears.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Kaden asked innocently. Ambrose stared back, angrily.

"No, nothing at all. I think I might need to see the doctor myself seeing as I'm the crazy one here. See you around." Ambrose walked stormily off down the hall. What had just happened? Did being pregnant make you dillousional? Kaden couldn't believe that she had just lied to her friend, which she had to do, but what would she say when she started to show? She would just have to wait until then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Kaden got back to her rooms that night with Eadulf, after having been taken out to dinner and such, she was even more tired than usual. They got into bed and shut off the lights, both of them too tired to speak. It wasn't much past the bell that she dozed off. When she woke a few minutes later, Eadulf was just slipping out of the room. He closed the door, unaware that Kaden had been up. She sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what he was doing this late and where he was going. Her father's voice echoed in her head like her concious: _'Kaden, go find out what he's doing. You are the royal spy. I need you to know what he's up to. You have suspicions already, go ahead? It's a small chance you'll get caught this late at night! Come on!'_

Kaden silently wondered if pregnant women heard things like this, but got up all the same and slipped out behind him, following the sound of his footsteps.

Kaden followed Eadulf down hallways, up flights of stairs and through rooms. Finally, she saw his shadow down the hall, going through another door. She quickly followed and hid behind a bookcase right beside the door. The door shut loudly behind her, making Eadulf turn abruptly and making Kaden hold her breath. He just turned around in the dark room.

Immediately, Kaden recognized the room. The King's study. Kaden knew already he wasn't just going to the bathroom or for a walk, but what was he doing here? She peeked an inch more, and saw him rooting through his desk, looking for something. He found a key, which he grabbed and left through another door. Kaden had to run to keep up, but she made before the door closed. Inside this room was a series of doors in which Eadulf tried the key into every door. It fit one, he turned the key and slipped inside with Kaden at his heels.

Kaden had heard of the object lying on the small table in the small room. It had great powers in which you could control a whole kingdom and every aspect of trouble could be fixed. In the wrong hands, it could destroy the whole kingdom and the people. Kaden shuddered with fear. She watched as Eadulf picked it up and fingered it, his eyes glowing in the faint moonlight. The only thing that puzzled Kaden was the look in his eyes. The same look he had some days with the strange eerie sensation. In his eyes were greed, hatred, fear and anticipation. This scared Kaden.

He heard a noise outside the room, and shoved the jewel back into the bag it wa sin on the table. He walked almost silently to the door and rammed into Kaden. Eadulf had caught her.

"Kaden? How - what? Where did you come from?" He rambled.

"I - I didn't know where you were going, I was... scared, I -"

"You didn't see anything, did you? If you did..." He looked extremely mad. "You don't know what will happen to me if I'm caught. Don't you dare tell anyone, alright?" He looked at her with such hatred, she cringed. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "Back to the rooms, get!" He whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." She apologized back in their room.

"Shut up! Don't you dare tell me you're sorry, because it doesn't matter now." He was so mad that he was pacing back and forth. Finally, he turned and faced her, a glint of violence in his eyes. "Why were you really following me, huh?"

"I, I was following you because I was scared..."

"No you weren't! You were spying on me, weren't you?" She turned her face away from him, scared that he was going to hurt her. "Answer me! You were!"

"No! No, why would I do that?" He walked closer and closer still, getting into her face.

"Oh, you know, to frame me, maybe even for the king! Is that why?" She let the tears fall, terrified of the man she once loved. He slapped her on the face, making her fall to the ground and her face stinging.

"Damn you!" He yelled as loud as he dared seeing as it was past midnight. He left the room, Kaden still on the floor crying her heart out.


	6. Just the beginning

The bruise on her cheekbone was big and purple, with yellow spots in it. Kaden didn't think she was going to be able to go out today, seeing as people would ask what had happened to her. She sighed and went to lie back in bed. There was really nothing else she could do.

Kaden thought of Eadulf. She knew exactly why he was mad. She had spied on him, and he had caught her. She could understand why he was mad at her, and why he had hit her. Where was he now? She didn't know. And she wasn't about to find out, unless she went out in a black hooded robe on the warmest spring day they'd had yet. That would be foolish. Instead, she curled up in bed and fell asleep.

When she woke, it was because of someone who came in the room. She opened her eyes slowly and sleepily, and found that Eadulf had come into the room. He was standing by the door.

"It's time to get up." He said almost coldly.

"Too tired... need sleep." She said half unconcious.

"Kaden, you need to be up. It's almost dawn. Now, we have some important things to work on. Remember, I promised to teach you some shang moves."

"Dawn? What?"

"You've been asleep for long enough. Now, get up." He dragged her out of bed and she fell against his chest. He saw the bruise on her face and looked away. Kaden saw a look of guilt in his eyes and also of hatred and pain. She looked away.

"I'm sorry about the other night... I really didn't mean to..."

"Don't." Eadulf said sternly. He pushed her away. "Go get washed and dressed. I'll meet you in the courtyard outside my room."

"Wait, I have to go out in public? With this?" She pointed to her bruise. "What will I tell my friends? What will people say? What will my fath-"

"You're what?"

"I can't go out looking like this, Eadulf! You know what they'll say! I can't tell a lie!"

"Well what did happen? Truthfully, you only really got what you deserved!" He said with fire, and then his face turned white. "Put this on. It will heal immediately. Hurry." He said with his back to her and left the room in a rush.

She looked at the jar of yellowish substance. If it worked, all of her worries could vanish about what people thought, and if it didn't, Eadulf would probably murder her. _'Oh, what the hell._ She thought. _What will it hurt if I try? I mean, it couldn't get any worse than this.'_

Rubbing the gooey gunk on it hurt more than the stinging it shot through her bruise. _'Oh, maybe I did deserve this.' _She thought as she put practice clothes on. _'I did follow him and humiliate him and ruin his plans. He could have done worse to me; he could have killed me, but he didn't. Maybe he still loves me.'_

She took one last look in the mirror, and only a small red mark was in place of all the yellow and purple. Eadulf was at least truthful about that.

In the courtyard, Kaden watched as Eadulf kicked and punched an imaginary enemy, swiping this way and that, crouching and kicking, back-flipping and choking. "I'm ready." She said from the doorway, timidly. He smiled at her almost like normal, and she wondered if this was all a joke. What was going through his head? Was he crazy, or did he forget about what was last said?

"Okay, my apprentice." He patted her back assuringly and positioned her in the right place. "This is what I will teach you first." He punched with the heel of his hand, and he taught her the same. When 3 hours of the same kind of punching, kicking and bone cracking had gone by, he sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ready for some breakfast? You look like you could use a break."

"A break? I think I'm through with this for the day." Kaden had gotten more comfortable with him, seeing as he had just had a bad streak and he was back to normal now.

"But we haven't even had a chance to do the fun moves!" He said.

"Maybe tomorrow. I am so tired, and hungry for that matter." She sighed. "But first, I need to clean up."

"Yes, definately. Then I can take you out to breakfast."

"Take me out? Well, I guess we could if you wanted to." He smiled down at her, and leaned in for a breathtaking kiss that left Kaden with no thoughts or worries of the bad Eadulf. It seemed to her he had two sides, and she enjoyed this one much better.

"Did I ever tell you that you were a really fast learner?" She chuckled as they left the courtyard.

"Did I ever tell you you're horrible at flattery?"

"Hey, don't make me tickle you!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days of comfort with Eadulf, Kaden thought she was in paradise, never looking back on the day where he could be dangerous, and she knew it wouldn't last for long, but she decided she wouldn't think about how or when or even why.

She was sitting on the bed, waiting for him to come back from practice with the new pages and squires, reading a book about philosophy, when he came storming in with a scowl on his face.

"Bad day?" She said cheerfully.

"I hate kids. Especially those ones." He went to the bathroom without another word, and emerged an hour or two later, clean but still grumpy.

"What happened?"

"Something I don't want to discuss, okay? I just want to go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"YES, I'm sure." He said a bit too angrily. "Hey, wait a second, where did you get that book?" She looked at the book of philosophy, and shrugged.

"Oh, just from Edvard."

"Who's Edvard?"  
"Ambrose's fiancé. Why?"  
"I don't like you hanging around other men, Kaden. It makes me... worried."

"Why? I mean, it's not like they're going to hurt me!"

"You're vulnerable, you're young, you're available as far as they can tell. Anything could happen!"

"I know some self defence, some works with a sword _and_ shang from you. Do you think I couldn't defend myself from them?"

"I said, no! I don't want you hanging around them, understood?"

"Okay, okay. Don't freak out on me. If you're jealous, I'll back off."

"I am NOT jealous!" He said with thunder in his voice. He picked her up by the shoulders and pulled her out of bed. "DON'T insult me when I'm mad, okay?" He put her down, and slipped into bed.

She shuddered and guessed that he wasn't going to be happy in a while. She let one tear drop from her face and quickly wiped it away. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Oh, and by the way, you're getting a bit fat, don't you think? Might want to cut down on the sweets."

Kaden would have taught him a lesson right then and there, telling him that she wasn't fat, that she was pregnant, but knew that it wasn't such a good idea. He might just kill her or leave her to starve. Instead she climbed into bed with him and closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it just me, or do you guys picture Eadulf as the Beast in Beauty and the Beast? It's kinda creeping me out... Anyways, sorry for the LONGEST WAIT IN THE HISTORY OF EVERNESS. I was so stuck, but not really, just kind of lazy. But I got the chapter written and now I think I'm back to normal and I want to write another! Oh, and don't forget to review!


	7. Trouble

Days, weeks and, soon, a month went by, everyday an endless waste of time wondering what mood Eadulf would be in. If he was in a good mood, Kaden could stay by him, learn some more shang moves, kiss him and maybe even have fun that night, but if he was in a bad mood, it was time to steer clear of him and hang out with Ambrose. But for some reason, he never liked her hanging out with guys, good mood or bad. It was always the same.

The sweet spring air made flowers bloom and the grass green, and as Kaden walked with her friend, trying to stay away from Eadulf that day, joy rang through her despite avoiding her love.

"So, how are you and Eadulf doing? It seems like you two are steaming into a long term relationship. It's almost been 3 months!"

"Me and Eadulf are fine."

"Kaden, what has been going on with you? You've been avoiding him some days, and with him others. There's obviously something going on with you two. And just before the Spring Equinox! What are we going to do with you? You need to do something special tomorrow!"

"Oh, Gods, it's tomorrow?" Kaden said in surprise.

"You didn't even know? Well, there's no time to go into the city for a dress. It's too late! We'll just have to make do with one of your old ones." Kaden wasn't only worried about the Spring Equinox, but she was also worried about her baby. I mean, she still was carrying it. She was worried because the healer lady told her that day she had been about 1 and a half months pregnant, and she would be exactly 3 months pregnant on the Spring Equinox. It was almost scary, but she gulped away the fear. Being pregnant was scary. At least she wasn't bulging too much for people to notice. She was only looking pudgy.

"I've got to go to my rooms now."

"Great idea! I'll come with you and we'll find you a perfect spring dress for tomorrow."

"No, Ambrose, I need to go, alone. I'm sorry, but this isn't about a dress. This is something else." She looked at the sundial, which was telling her that the sun was at about suppertime. Eadulf had isolated her so much that he had made a new rule for her. A curfew. This meant that when he was in a bad mood, she was to be in their rooms before supper. She kissed her friend on the cheek, said a quick goodbye and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to her rooms, knowing that Eadulf would be there for supper as usual.

"You're late." He said almost too calmly for today. "Supper was getting cold. I thought you'd never come."

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Ambrose and I lost track of time."

"I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging around with that girl?"

"No, you told me that you didn't want me hanging around with her fiancé, not with her."

"Well, you're not to see her either. I don't like you having this much free time." He sat down and began eating.

"Excuse me? Free time? She's my best friend! I can't just stop hanging out with her!"

"You can and you will. Now, sit down and eat."

"I won't!" He sat up from his chair, startled.

"What?"

"I don't care anymore, you can't control my whole life! I can have my own free will!" He slapped her for the first time since the last time, and harder.

"You won't. But you will listen to me. Get up and eat dinner." She didn't get up, but she clutched her face and cringed from the pain. "Kaden, I said get up!" He stood up and kicked her once, and twice. When she didn't get up still, he picked her up and put her in her chair. "Eat. And do as you're told." He sat back down, as normal, and Kaden clutched her side with the other hand. She refused to eat anything, suddenly not hungry.

"I won't. Why should I listen to you anymore if you're just going to hurt me?" She said as she stood defensively.

"You will listen to me!" He pushed her against the wall, grabbing her wrists and clenching them tightly. "Now, either I dispose of you here and now, or you listen to me."

"What kind of disposal?" She asked, out of breath.

"What about if I beat you to death? Or if I just slit your throat and get it over with? You're just an inconvienience to me after all." Now Kaden was truely scared. She didn't want to die. She wanted to be alive and be happy and see her father again.

"Okay, I give in." She said quietly. "I'll do it. Whatever you want."

"Eat first." He said, throwing her to the ground. "Then I'll think of what else."

She ate only because he told her to, and ate as little as she was allowed, then she went to the bathroom after asking him. He was in such a rage that he was sitting on the comfy red velvet chair in her room, watching her every move. She came out after she had releived herself and washed up. Then she stood there, helpless, hiding the fear with a blank face. She silently thanked the Gods that Eadulf didn't know her secret stash of masks in her head. It was the only protection she had.

"What else?"

"Come here." He ordered. She walked over timidly. He touched her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her. She dodged it. He pushed her against the wall, and put his whole weight into it, his stomach against hers, his hands grasping her wrists again. She writhed under him, trying to escape.

"Why should I kiss you if you're trying to control me?" She had no other chance to speak because he had complete control over her and soon, his lips were on hers. He moved to the bed where he tied her hands with rope to the bedframe.

"I need you to do this one last thing for me." He took off his shirt and lay on top of her, touching her in places she no longer felt comfortable with him touching her there. Then he removed her shirt and her pants and started at her loincloth.

"I don't want to!" She screamed.

"You will, though." She was helpless there, writhing against the bed, and she had no choice but to do what she was told.

-------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Dangerous... I still keep thinking of either Cronus or some weird monster dude who's furry and looks liek a werewolf... gross...

Anyways, gotta get off now! REVIEW!


	8. A baby and an apology

The next day, sitting against a tree trunk, Kaden read a book. She couldn't help but feel miserable. Yesterday had been the worst day of her life, and she was trying to stay away from Eadulf, just in case he decided to control her again. In fact, she was trying to stay away from everybody she knew for the sake of Eadulf. If he caught her with Ambrose, Edvard or any other person in the whole world, he'd probably murder her, and Kaden knew somehow he had the guts to do it. So, instead of basking in the sunlight, she sat in the shade in simple breeches and tunic and read a book of birds.

Her face had bruised again, but the balm Eadulf had given her had worked like a charm on both the bruise on her face and on the rest of her body. It was a miracle she didn't have to stay inside on a great day like this just because of a bruise.

A tall figure approached from behind her and she jumped up, losing the book off her lap and going in a defensive shang position (which she silently thanked Eadulf for.) and who other than Eadulf himself was standing there with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you. You're now able to defend yourself from others Shang style." He gave an all toothed smile. Kaden wondered if he'd lost his stupid mind. Or maybe he was crazy.

"Why?" She asked suddenly.

"'Why' what?"

"Well, for starters, do you remember one single thing that happened yesterday, or have you simply lost your mind? Because something terrible came over you yesterday. You went mad and slapped and kicked me, you raped me for Gods sake! Why now are you smiling and acting as if everything's fine?" She caught her breath and looked at him for a split second, with only enough time to see the look on his face. Then she walked away, or at least attempted to.

"Kaden, what are you talking about? I love you, why would I do something so horrible?"

"Obviously you don't love me that much. I think you might be crazy." She picked up her book and was starting to walk away again, when he pulled her up and kissed her passionately.

"Obviously I'm serious about our relationship! I think you might be the crazy one."

"Get off of me, Eadulf! Our relationship is over! It's through! I'm done, you're done, and I never want to see you again!" She cried as she ran away from him. This was hurting her more than it was hurting him. She didn't want to hurt him, but she never wanted what had happened to her to happen again, and this was the end of it.

------------------------------------------------------------

When Kaden got back to her rooms that night, she slipped in tired and weary. It had been a long heart-aching day, and she intended to go to bed and sleep in all night. When she opened the door all she saw were flowers. The whole room was filled with flowers, and candles burning and the sweet smell of insence. There was no one else in the room, but there was a note. It only said:

_Meet me tonight at the lake. Midnight sharp. I love you._

And that was the end of it. No '_I'm sorry'_ or _Please forgive me'_ or _'Are we really not courting anymore?'_. It was just three sentences, as if he didn't hear a word.

She got ready to leave, even if she didn't want to. The flowers were sweet, the candles were romantic, the card was mysterious, but did she really want to risk everything for love? Love is a crazy thing, and Kaden felt like she would die for him, so she went. She went despite the horrors he put her through. She went because of love.

And what she found there was romantic and made her regret breaking up with him. So really, everyhting went back to normal again. Kaden found live with Eadulf, Eadulf was happy as a clam and wasn't mad. They didn't yell or scream or even hit each other, they just made up, kissed and fell asleep in the grassy hill by the lake.

In the morning, Kaden found herself in her own bed, warm and snuggled into the covers, and all of the flowers were gone. All of the flowers and the insence and the candles were mysteriously disappeared. And Eadulf. He was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly Kaden's stomach growled and she knew she'd have to go get breakfast. When she went to the table, unconciously rubbing her belly, she found yet another note.

_Away on a business trip. Sorry I didn't have time to tell you, it was a bit of short notice. I'll be back in a week or two. I love you._

_Eadulf._

She shrugged and thought that it might be well enough to have some time away from Eadulf. She'd get to hang around with Ambrose and Edvard and maybe even have more free time. She picked up the note and found another underneath.

_Kaden,_

_Lalita has had a lovely baby boy! We're proud to announce you an aunt! Come visit us, we're at the infirmary in the palace. Lalita would love to see you._

_Markus._

She jumped up and down for joy and ran to get dressed. So much to do to get ready!

--------------------------------------------------

BORINNNNNGGGGGGGE. Sorry, just wanted to put the E on the end. Really boring and pointless filler chappie. More fun ones coming up next! Chapter 10 is a WATCH OUT one. You'll love it. R&R!


	9. It all seems fine

Kaden ran down the hallway to the infirmary, which was on the other side of the palace. It seemed a little inconvienient at the time, but all Kaden could think about was her sister. When she finally arrived, she walked into the room slowly, as not to disturb her sister, because she was sleeping.  
"How is she?" Kaden whispered to Markus.  
"She's exhausted."  
"It looks like you both are." She smiled at her brother in law, and he chuckled slightly. "Do you need to rest? My room is empty, you could take a rest."  
"It sounds inviting, I might just have to take you up on that offer. Will you watch her for me? I don't wnat her to wake up with no one around."  
"Sure thing. I don't have anything better to do."  
Kaden silently sat down and waited for her sister to wake up. Well, at least she waited for something. Life was so boring without anything to do.  
After about 3 hours, Lalita awoke.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kaden asked as she went over to sit by the bed. She had been lounging, and maybe even snoozing a bit, on the seat that was on the other side of the room.  
"How did you get here? Where's Markus?"  
"Markus went to get some sleep, and I came to see my nephew. What'd you name him?"  
"We haven't decided yet. It was either Aros or Thomas."  
"I like them both." They talked on and on, Kaden got to see her nephew, Markus came back, and then Ambrose came, so Kaden left with her.  
"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days."  
"I've been better, you know, than usual. I feel relieved that Lalita had her baby. I was getting anxious."  
"Are you sure? Before, it seemed like you were holding everybody's burdens on your shoulders, and now you seem happy again. What's going on?"  
"Nothing, really. But now Eadulf is away somewhere, he didn't tell me where, but he said he'd be back in a few days." She took a deep breath. "How are you and Edvard?"  
"Kaden, I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you! Won't you let me?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it." She paused for a second. "You wanna go to my rooms with me? We can hang out there."  
"No, I have to get back to Edvard, we're planning something later today. You want to come? We're going out to dinner, I think. I'll keep you posted though."  
"Sure, I haven't gotten anything better to do."  
"Okay, see you later."  
Kaden walked slowly back to her room, lonely and bored. What was she supposed to do? There was nothing even fun to do. She couldn't go outside, now that it was raining. She'd just have to go and read a book or something.  
After a few hours of reading, there was a knock at her door.  
"Yes?" She answered.  
"The King would like to see you. Follow me." She followed him out the door, excited and anxious._ 'Well, finally, something to do. I don't know what I'll say to my father, but at least I'll have something to do.'_

------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortie. Gotta run. R&R! Oh, and it's really boring, but my next one will be TRES EXITANT.


	10. A push to the death

**OKAY everybody, this is going to be a shocker! You'll absolutely love it! I know it will be a little freaky, but you'll enjoy it. It brings a lot more excitement into the story, other than the last tow BORING chapters, and I hope this makes up for it. HAVE FUN!**

** Abiona Marchand**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following a short, stubby messenger man wasn't the best. He was so little that around corners, he dissapeared and was hard to find afterwards, and he was especially fast, so it was even worse. Kaden lost him a few times around corners, up stairs, through doorways and behind furniture. He wasn't much taller than a large chair, so he constantly got lost behind them in dining rooms, conference rooms or hallways. Kaden sometimes wondered if he hid purposely to make her angry.

When they finally arrived at the King's office, which Kaden had gone to more than enough times to be able to find her own way there, the knome-like messenger bowed and opened the door for her. She thanked him and stepped inside, where she found the King sitting by the fire in a big velvet chair, watching the flames dance.

"Ah, Kaden, come and sit." He used his formal manner until the messenger had closed the door and his footsteps had reverberated down the hall and out of earshot. Then he shot a blue protective spell around the room so that anybody trying to eavesdrop wouldn't be able to hear anything in the room. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Already onto the business? Da, I thought we could talk for a while. I mean, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry, Kaden, I've got a lot on my hands today. I'm just up to hearing what you have to report." He glanced at the fire again for a second, and then looked at her with the look that said 'I'm waiting'.

"No."

"'No' what?"

"I don't have anything to report. I already told you last time I didn't want to spy on him. I love him! You should get someone else to do your dirty work! Not your daughter!" She got out of the chair, ready to storm out of the room, and he grabbed her arm, standing now.

"Kaden, don't do this to me. I don't want to fight with you."

"Well then, leave me alone."

"You know the reason I wanted you to spy on him was because you were close to him!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You would tell me if there was something going on with him, wouldn't you?" Kaden looked away, ashamed that she had become a liar and that her father, whom she loved, was depending on her to do something that she wouldn't do. He lifted her head by the chin and looked deep in her eyes, which for some reason she couldn't close and instead making her look straight into his eyes. "What's going on in your life, Kaden? What is it you're not telling me?"

"I have to go. I have plans." She turned her back to her father and left the room. The remnants of her voice lingered in the air after her running figure down the hall.

----------------------------------------------

The next few days were a blurr to Kaden, not knowing what day, what hour and nonetheless what minute of the day it was. She couldn't even remember what she did in those lonely hours. The only thing she remembered was that night.

She woke in the middle of the night after a nightmare, and got out of bed, unconciously putting her robe on over her nightgown. She rubbed her small bump of a stomach and went intentionally for a walk, which she never got around to doing.

Immediately she was awake as she roamed the halls. She knew what she was doing now; it wasn't all a blurr. Voices sounded down the hall, and she moved towards them, finding out who was making such a racket at such a late time.

By the stairs was a young couple, laughing and having fun. Kaden smiled at them as she got closer. It reminded her about her and Eadulf. She missed him and hoped he was home soon.

The couple stood up and began coming upstairs. The man had his arm around the woman's shoulders and she woman was holding his other hand. They kissed as they passed the stairwell they were sitting in.

As they got closer, though, Kaden began to realize something. Who was that man? He looked so familiar. When they were right in front of her, she remembered.

"Eadulf?" The man turned his red head away from the woman he was with into the darkness of the hallway, seeing Kaden. He blushed slightly, though it couldn't be seen in the darkness.

"Kaden." There was silence for the longest time, and as Kaden felt like she would burst, the woman Eadulf was with felt uncomfortable and Eadulf felt embarrassed.

"What..." -was all she could manage to say before her mind went crazy with thoughts. Why was Eadulf with another woman? Who was this other woman? Why didn't he tell her he was home yet? What were they doing up so late? What were they planning on doing that night?

"Kaden," Eadulf began, clearing his throat. "This is my sister, Jemma."

"No, Eadulf, no. I saw you two together, and that is definately not your sister. Would you kiss your sister?"

"Yes, on the cheek."

"This wasn't just a kiss on the cheek, Eadulf. Who is she?" Eadulf was silent; she had beaten him and he had nothing else to say.

"I think I should go now, honey." The woman said, getting out of Eadulf's grip.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Kaden said angrily. She ran towards the woman, and right at the attack, Eadulf pushed her back. He took one look at her, and then looked sweetly at the other woman.

"Goodbye." He kissed her swiftly and sweetly, and it was almost strange for Kaden, who was on the floor, her arm aching, to see her man kiss another. And as quickly as she came, she was gone, and before Kaden had gotten up. When she had finally gotten off the ground, she stepped up to Eadulf.

"What was that?"

"You have too much control over me, Kaden, I need my space."

"Space, is that what you call it? Because I'd call it cheating!" She spit in his face, and started to walk away, intending on going on that walk of hers to cool down and rto think about what had just happened.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Eadulf ran after her.

"I'm not waiting anymore, Eadulf. You've hurt me, bruised me, scarred me, and torn me away, and I can't stand it anymore! Let me go!" He had her arm, and she was kicking and punching, using her Shang moves against him, which weren't seeming to work.

"If you talk to me one more time like that, I swear by the Gods, I'll..." Eadulf started.

"I don't want to be here anymore! Leave me alone!" Kaden sobbed. She fought in his grip, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Shut the hell up!" He pushed her away from him, making her stumble, and then fly from the ground down the flight of stairs, tumbling and falling. She fell so fast it felt like she was going to give in and turn into a deflated balloon, and when she finally stopped falling, she gave a sound of her lungs emptying. Blood trickled from her mouth and she became unconcious. Eadulf was nowhere in sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Take a breather. That was harsh. Now, don't forget to review, and make it good! I worked my butt off for this chapter! It's the greatest thing in the world! Why don't you wait till chapter 13... hehehe, that'll be a shocker too!**


	11. Empty

The floor was cold and hard when Kaden woke on it very early in the morning. When she opened her eyes, it was still dark out.

When she attempted getting off the floor, her stomach felt as if it had collapsed on her, like all of her intestines had suddenly disappeared and left her empty; emptiness like her own life. Kaden felt her stomach. There was no more bulge, no more baby bump. Did the fall make her lose the baby, or was it hurt in any way?

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone said down the hall, running towards her, their feet sounding like pounding to her sensitive ears. A man, or he was a boy who looked like a man, kneeled down next to her body. She sat up, cringing as the pain rang through her whole body. "Here, let me help you."

The boy helped her get up despite the pain it caused, and carried her up the stairs. "Where's your room?" She pointed and he carried her all the way to her room.

Looking in the mirror, she saw blood staining her mouth, fresh from the night before. She wiped it carefully, leaning against the side of the dresser so that she wouldn't fall. She slipped, and the boy caught her before she fell again. He helped her sit on the bed where she stayed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her for the millionth time.

"What's you're name?"

"I'm Damek, Milady."

"And how old are you, Damek?"

"I'm 15, but I'll soon be 16. In a few months." He sat uncomfortably, like a young boy, fiddling with his fingers and not looking straight into her eyes.

"What are you doing in the palace? Are you a squire?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Well then, what were you doing up so late?"

"I needed a walk. You see, I-"

"No need to explain any further, thank you." She smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me."

"Do you need me to get a healer? Someone to take care of you?"

"Oh, right, you have to get some sleep. Please, get me a healer."

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you again, Damek." He looked at her with a look of worry, and left the room, leaving Kaden to fall asleep."

------------------------------------------------------------

The healer gave her one look and shook her head. "The baby's gone, I'm terribly sorry." Kaden had heard of such a thing. It was called a miscarriage. She nodded, and thanked the healer.

As she sat in her room, lonely and depressed, she thought about what she was going to do about Eadulf. Knowing him, he would be all crazy again and not understand why they were over. He wouldn't remember why he had pushed her down the stairs or even if he had. He might even get mad and beat her again. She felt sick just thinking of him.

Kaden sat up in bed, glad she had gotten the healer to make the pain go away, even if there were bruises. Her whole stomach was a purple and yellow blotch as if she'd spilled paint on her stomach, painting a picture of pain.

"Can I come in?" A voice asked from the doorway. Damek stepped in, sweaty and panting.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked motherly.

"I got out, said I had to use the privy. I have to go back in a few minutes."

"You shouldn't even be here."

"I was worried." So he was that type.

"You care about some woman you've met once, and come to see her when you know you shouldn't? Wow, that's compassion."

He laughed. "Well, I should be going, but hey, I hope you feel better."

"Hay is for horses." He laughed with her. "Yes, the healer made the pain go away, but unfortunately the coloring doesn't fade for a few days." She lifted her shirt, showing her purple and yellow stomach to the boy.

"Ouch."

"Thank you so much. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be on the floor."

"You're Welcome. Anyways, see you. I'll come visit again."

"Oh, please." They exchanged smiles, and he left. At least Kaden had something to look forward to.

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YAY! Well, whaddaya think? A little too much of the same? At least next chapter she won't be confined to her room. And maybe some other cool things will happen? Oh, you'll just have to wait and see. REVIEW!**


	12. Drunken Days

**A/N: Okay! It's good to be back! I'm not sure what this chapter will be about, probably a bunch of nonsense. Or stupidness, but it's just until chapter 13! Okay? So just be patient, and I will be too. Thanks guys, for all the reviews and all the support, I really appreciate every good word. I love getting reviews!**

**Abiona Marchand :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaden was back to normal, and was glad of it. She was able to go outside, even if it was getting colder. Summer was almost over, and a familiar chill blew her hair from her face. Being lonely wasn't all it was made out to be. It was worse.

She saw Eadulf with the girl that he was with that night. They were laughing and he kissed her passionately. For a few minutes, all Kaden could do was stare. Then Eadulf stared right back at her. He didn't smile, or wave, or even grin. He just stared, had a look of sadness, and then looked away and went back to talking to the woman with him.

Kaden started to walk again, trying to forget everything that had happened between them, but it was close to impossible. She just kept on walking, putting her arms around her shoulders, more for comfort than for trying to keep warm. Then it started to mist a bit.

Kaden looked straight into the sky, tears running down her face. She stood in the rain, not scared of catching a cold, listening to the rain, feeling it cover her whole body. She kept on muttering the words "Why me...".

When she was finally back inside, she went to her rooms, had a hot bath and got into a change of clothes. Then she went to the mess hall for the first time in a long time.

She smelled hot soup and bread. Just what she needed.

On her way back, she ran into Ambrose. She smiled and hugged her friend. Then walked to her room with her.

"Wait, Kaden. We need to talk."

"We can go in my room."

"Okay." When they were inside, Ambrose sat on the bed and twiddled her fingers nervously.

"What's up?" Ambrose sat with a painted smile on, one she'd never used and wasn't that good at concealing what her real feelings were.

"There are some things I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go ahead and ask. I'm right here."

"What's been going on with you lately? You've been keeping things from me, lying to me, and not even telling me what's been bothering you. I'm your friend, you're supposed to tell me things! I care about you..." Kaden looked down, not wanting to show her unworthy face to her best friend.

"I can't do that. If I did, who knows what would happen..."

"Come on, please? I only want to help." She lifted Kaden's chin, and Kaden pulled away. "What happened to you trying to find your parents? Have you found them? Did you just give up?" Kaden shyed away from the question. "And what about you and Eadulf? One minute you love him, the next you don't, and then you don't talk to him; you don't even look at him?" She still didn't answer. "And you? You just hide away in your room for days and weeks at a time, not even bothering to tell me what happened, what you were doing." Kaden shook her head at the girl, warning her not to go any further. "Look, I know I may be shallow and silly, but I'm definately not stupid. I know when something bad is happening, and it's now."

"Don't." Kaden said, getting up. "It's bad enough I'm a part of my life, you shouldn't be either." Ambrose got up with the saddest look on her face, and closed her eyes.

"I hoped you would tell me, and everything would be over, but you've used up all my worry, and I'm through." Kaden was confused.

"What...?"

"I can't listen to you babble about nothing just to already know it's not true. I can't sit and wonder what you're going through, what's in your mind. I can't even look at you to see you using that fake smile and that used up expression. I can't anymore, so I'm not." She walked right through the doors, and never even said goodbye.

Kaden watched for the longest time, for what seemed like hours, waiting for her to turn around, come through the doors, laugh and tell her it was all a joke, but that never happened. She stood there, tears streaming down her face, watching, waiting.

When she came back to normal, she ran to the bathroom and all of the days food came up. She felt so disgusting from all that she had done, and she couldn't hold it all in.

After she sat in the privy for a couple of hours, she washed her face and her mouth.

She remembered the part of her room, in her closet, where Eadulf had kept his alcohol, and went rummaging through, trying to find any leftover bottles. There was only one bottle of rum left, and it wasn't even opened. She grabbed it and took a big swig, the taste rolling over her tongue. She sat for the rest of the night in her room on the floor in a big pile of clothing and other things. It wasn't until late in the morning that she woke in the pile of rubbish, rum spilled on the floor and a very bad headache.

_'This is going to be some life.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I guess that was something. But don't blame me, I thought this was going to be a nothing chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Bleeding Hearts and Wounds

Days and days were spent getting drunk and not doing anything more than sleeping, eating and drinking. She didn't go and see anyone, and she didn't tlak to anyone but herslef, feeling numb, like nothing could hurt her. She was a walking nothing, something nobody would notice.

Sometimes she went to the Dancing Dove in the city. It took a while, but she could just order whatever she wanted there. She didn't go very often because of the public.

Then, one night, she hadn't had anything to drink all that day, and got out a bottle of red wine. She didn't bother to pour it in a glass; she just drank from the bottle.

Outside, it was cooler and the cold numbed her pain even more, so she stayed out in the dark cold where no one could see her suffer. When she walked back inside, she took the long route. Someone came out of their room and closed the door silently, and walked down the hallway. She was sober enough to know who it was.

Kaden went up to the door the person came from, opened the door slightly and saw a woman sprawled on the bed in an unusual position. She mumbled something and shifted in the bed. Kaden shut the door and followed the man down the hallway.

She found she was going around in circles, through a doorway, up a flight of stairs, down a flight of stairs, down a hallway, through two doors, etc. Following him was making her drowsy, and she felt like she would fall asleep halfway there, but she forced herself to stay awake.

Then, he walked into another door and Kaden followed slowly behind. When she came through the doors, there was no one in the abandonned kitchen. It seemed he had been too fast for her. She searched around for him, looking in every corner and every hiding spot, but couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly, someone was behind her, and she swivelled, finding herself facing Eadulf.

"You. Again." He said evilly.

"I thought I'd losst you..." Her s's were prolonged and her words were slurred. He looked at her strangely.

"You've been drinking." He was worried.

"Oh, so now all of a sudden you care?" He still looked a little taken aback, and Kaden decided to hit him in the face, make him even more stunned. "Why did you leave that poor little tramp?" Eadulf looked mad at this, not stunned.

"You were once that tramp, remember, darling?" He grinned and laughed. "Oh, we had such good times, you and me. We were such a great couple until you had to go and ruin everything, little princess." This time it was Kaden's turn to be stunned. How had he found out about her being a princess?

"How did you find out, you beast?"

"Oh, you know I have sources. Why don't you just run to daddy now, and tell him all the bad things I've done to you, huh? He'll get me arrested and banned from Tortall, and my little sister, too."

"Oh, you wish, you bastard!" She stomped on his foot and ran out of his way, but he grabbed her arm and swung her on the floor. Then he got on top of her.

"You just try and try, you stubborn little bitch, but you'll never win." Kaden wriggled and writhed under him, and she made a face. "Oh, my sweet. You'll never get away doing that." She spit in his face and he swore under his breath.

"Why? Just tell me that. Why did you ruin my life?"

"Oh, that's such a long story, my dearest. Why, that's a story for another day." He leaned in to her face and spoke right next to her face, intimidating her. She looked at the face she longed to see in the morning, the face she loved to look at and the one she loved altogether. She leaned in to kiss his lips, the tenderness of his against hers, the softness of his lips. She loved the way he kissed her, and she never wanted to leave his grasp. They stopped and he looked at her funny.

"I missed you, my wolf."

"Wow, you are desperate. In fact, you're falling apart, isn't that right?" He laughed and got up, running his hands through his hair. He was so confused, he didn't know what was right or wrong. Kaden stood up and walked towards him. He looked at her.

"Kiss me again, I need you." She leaned in and he pushed her away.

"No," He said in a strange tone. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about." He picked up a knife, ready to defend himself.

"What's that for? You're not going to kill me, are you?" Kaden was dilusional. From all the alcohol and the numbness, it was making her talk like a lunatic. She smiled when she said it, and came closer.

"Kaden, no. I don't want you near me. I don't want to start again!"

"Is Mr. Wolf scared of poor little Kaden?" Now she started talking like a crazy person. She came closer still.

"Get out of here, you bitch! I don't want to see your face anymore! Leave! This is none of your business."

"That's hurting my feelings, Eadulf!"

"Well, good!"

"What's wrong with you? I thought you loved me!" Now she was just getting mad.

"No, Kaden, I don't. And I'm sorry." He held the knife as he backed up and she came closer, hitting the counters with his back; he had no more room to back up.

"You beast! I could, I could... I hate you!" She ran up to him and was about to do a Shang move on him, when she tripped and fell into his arms, a shocked look on her face. It was dead white.

"Oh... no, Kaden?" She looked shocked as she backed up, his knife in her stomach. Blood ran from the side of her mouth. He turned white with horror, as if he'd seen a ghost; in a way he had.

He moved away from her, as she fell to the ground, and ran. He ran as fast as he could out of the crime scene. Kaden whispered the words of his name, and she fell unconcious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you think? I think it's horrificly amazing. I love it. I am in love with it. I should just marry this chapter. Okay, so this was the biggie! The next biggie is chapter 18, but chappie 14 is going to be good too. And 15. Hehee... REVIEW! PLEASE!


	14. Truthfully Yours

She woke from unconciousness that night, probably only a few hours after it happened. Her stomach ached like nothing before. A burning sensation filled the area, making her feel lightheaded and nauseous.

She tried getting up, slowly and easily, but it was not as easy as it had looked. It took her a few tries, and then she decided on crawling.

She crawled all the way to a door she remembered well, the door of a room she knew she'd be welcome in, and she could get help in. She banged her fist on the door to try and wake them up, and it worked. Someone came to the door, sleepy eyed and not all yet awake. Kaden sputtered andlapsed from the energy she'd used. The person standing in the doorway woke up enough to see Kaden lying on the ground. She picked her up and ran into the room with the child.

--------------------------------------------

Kaden woke with a bright light in her eyes, and bodies all around her own. Her head ached fiercely, and her stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"She's waking up." A ladies voice said from beside her. Seeing the woman, she didn't recognize her. It seemed she was seeing doubles; her head was spinning, and there were three of this woman. "Kaden? Can you hear me?"

"Who are you...?" She croaked.

"The medication has side-effects. She might not remember you." A mans voice spoke.

"Or, you, for that matter." The same woman's voice said, and now Kaden was beginning to see properly. There was only one woman and one man.

"What...?"

"Don't speak Kaden, we just got you to the infirmary, and they don't have very many healers that have magic left in them, so we had to mend you as much as we could. You'll have to stay in bed, and you won't be able to get up for another two to three weeks." The woman said.

"Get some sleep, love." The man said worriedly. Kaden looked around, and they were gone. Suddenly, another woman came up, gave her some kind of strange tasting liquid, and she fell back asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I hope she's alright." The Queen said as she left her oldest in the infirmary, worried to death about her.

"No, what I hope is that she tells us what the hell she was thinking!" Jonathan said, outraged. He looked at his wife, shook his head, and turned back around, running his hand through his coal black hair, lines forming at his brow. "She worries me. What has she been doing that could get her into this much trouble?"

"I know." Someone said from behind them. Thayet turned, and found a sleepy eyed girl with tousled brown curly hair, her brown eyes sad.

"And who might you be?" Jonathan said, sapphire eyes cold and his hand still on his head. He was in casual night clothes, just as his wife and the girl standing beside Thayet.

"I'm Kaden's friend, your Majesties. Ambrose."

"And what is it you want to tell us?" Thayet asked.

"Kaden has been hiding a lot of things from me, and I personally want to know what they are, but I've figured out one thing."

"And what's that?" Jon asked, impatient.

"When I was a kid, my uncle abused me and my siblings, sexually, physically and mentally,"

"Where is this going?"

"It's going somewhere, Your Majesty. Don't worry." She cleared her throat. "Well, I remember going through stages. My uncle told us not to tell anyone, because if we did, we'd be in big trouble. So, I didn't tell anyone, and my parents ended up getting worried because I was hiding so much from everyone. I feel like Kaden is doing the same thing. Is there anyone who would abuse her? Here in the palace? Maybe even stab her?"

"We don't know who that could be..."

"Well, you might want to find out before anything else happens." She took a deep breath, exhaled, and looked to the floor. "Is Kaden around by any chance?"

"They just put her back asleep. She probably wouldn't have remembered you. The medication makes her hallucinate."

"She'll be up and around hopefully by noon today." Jonathan said. "Thank you, Ambrose."

"You're welcome, Your Majesties." Ambrose curtsied and left the room at a run.

---------------------------------------------

Kaden woke one morning, weeks later, to be told that she could leave. She was waiting ever so patiently for them to tell her this. She'd been cooped up in the infirmary for 2 weeks already, and she couldn't stand to be in there for another day.

While being in the infirmary, Kaden had talked wiht her parents numerous times, and Ambrose had even come once, but never came again. She still told Kaden that she couldn't be around her if she didn't tell her what was going on.

When Kaden got to her room, she had to walk in, but if she could, she would have ran and jumped on her bed and lay there until the night. But before she could position herself correctly on the bed, she found a note laying there.

_Kaden, _

_I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I don't know exactly what you're going through, but I have an idea. Please come tell me what's been going on with you. I really want to help you. I'm your friend. Who knows? I might even know what you're going through. I might have experienced it. Please decide to tell me. I need to know. Then everything will be all over._

_Come to my room tonight. I will be there if you come or not._

_Ambrose._

Kaden shook her head, but something told her to go. Something smart inside of her, the last bit of realism. She got up, crumpled the piece of paper in her hands and threw it at the wall. If Ambrose wanted to apologize now, of all times, she was a little bit late. Three weeks late, to be exact. If it hadn't been for her, this would have never happened.

Kaden knew that wasn't true. She knew nothing of it was true, but she needed something to blame it on. Something to have an excuse to do everyhting she knew she shouldn't do.

She stayed in her room all night, thinking of the bitterness she had built up for Ambrose, knowing it was all fake and knowing the alcohol she held in her hands was going to get her drunk.

----------------------------------

AHHHH DEPRESSED'D. Well, not really. DON'T FORGET! Review. Please. Oh, and Erin, don't get depressed. It's onlt Kaden! You know she'll get better soon. Hehehehe...

HAHA. Well, don't listen to me. I'm just a friendly reminder. I'm the captain of the gravy boat. HAHA.

Okay. Really, review, and don't mind me, I'm crazy. PSYCHO, actually.


	15. So Cold

**In this chapter, there will be a change of perspectives. It's going to be very, what's that word, interesting? Maybe. I don't know. Anyways, this is the beginning of the end. The start of the conclusion. The first of what's last. You get my drift? It'll be kind of a cool experience for me writing and for you reading. Right? Cool.**

**- Abiona Marchand.**

**OH, and, Have fun! **

--------------------------------------------

Ambrose walked down the hall, not angry, but frustrated. When would Kaden stop sulking and get herslef out of that mole-hole she called her room? It was not the best place to hide in for two weeks.

Speaking of Kaden, Ambrose hadn't seen her for two weeks. Maybe it was three. She couldn't remember. It was a while. And how did she know Kaden was in her room? Because she hadn't seen her around. Ambrose had been Kaden's friend for long enough to know Kaden's hiding places. And her room was one of them.

She arrived at the door, knocked twice and when there was no answer, she knocked again.

"Kaden, if you don't come out here this instant, I'll break your door down!" Still no answer. "I'll get your father down here and he'll break the door down with his strong muscles!"

"What?" Kaden's mumbled voice said from the other side of the door. "How do you know my father?"

"I don't, I just thought it would make you open the door. But I guess I was wrong." Kaden's voice had silenced again. "Just open the door Kaden. You and I both know you need to start letting some things out. You need to let me back into your life."

Ambrose could hear Kaden's footsteps fade away as she went farther in. "Kaden! Open the door!" She banged again. "Kaden, people are staring..." She said behind teeth.

"Who cares what people think of me anymore." Kaden mumbled.

"I care! Now, will you just open the door? I'm getting frustrated with you."

"Why should I? It's not like I'm going to tell you anything anyways."

"Well then, just open the door and let me in. I'm not going to give up. I'll stand here all day and night if I have to." She waited for a minute or two. "You don't have to tell me anything, really, just let me see you. I miss you."

The lock on the door slid open, and Ambrose could hear Kaden run to her bed, and sit on it. When she opened the door, Kaden's back was to her. Ambrose walked in, trying not to notice bottles of wine, rum and other various alcohol, all empty. She tried not to notice what a mess it was, remembering when Kaden used to like to keep things tidy. She also tried not to look at the unmade bed, the stains in the carpet, the blood stains in the sink and the closet doors open with the items falling out onto the already dirty floor. What she did notice was the windows open and the summer breeze wafting through the air, and the light morning sun shinig through the window.

She went and sat beside her friend who looked like she had no tears left to cry. He face was white and her eyes were clouds of blue and white, a gloss of tears covering them. Her red rimmed eyes were sad and her pouty lips were dry and cracked. Her hands were tying knots with each other and her hair looked like it hadn't been cared for for years. She looked like a statue, ready to crack and fall to the ground.

"Hey." Ambrose said, smiling at her friend. She looked past the face of her hurt friend and concentrated on her inside. Takeing Kaden's hands, she saw the fire. Everyone had a fire, and Kaden's fire was burning low. She needed some fuel. Something to ignite her insides and send shivers down her spine. Something to make her smile again.

Her hands were ice-cold. She felt like she had no life in her. She was just a ghost, no one could see her, no one could feel her. But she could feel them.

Ambrose felt her. She felt that her friend was in dire need of some help. "Is that all you have to say? Not what a mess it is in here or how ugly I am or how dirty I am. Not even that I need help? You're not going to ridicule me or tell me I'm crazy?" Her black hair was greasy but there was a familiar shine to it that Ambrose always loved. She combed Kaden's hair back with her fingers.

"No."

"No? Because, that's all I've been hearing."

"You're appearance, you're messy room, everything that's made this place look so bad, I don't want to see it, so I've told my eyes not to see those things. Only you." Ambrose looked as her friend got off the bed and bent over to pick some things up. Bottles of wine, torn paper, dirt, etc. Ambrose got up and started helping her. Kaden's stomach was small. It was unnormally small. Kaden looked like she hadn't eaten for a season. "I don't judge you by what you look like, but how you act."

"So, I guess you've already judged me because of the alcohol I've consumed, right? And all of the bad choices I've made?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that I love you, no matter what you look like or what you say to me, or what you've done. I want to be able to help you. To let you know that there's someone who loves you."

"Oh." Kaden put all of the junk into a bag and set it on the floor.

"You know what? All of this stuff you're not telling me, it's affecting you mroe than me. It made you start drinking, it made you depressed and upset. It made you do all these things that I know you'll regret. But I know you canlook past all of those things and finally let me help you out." Kaden shook her head.

"You don't understand..."  
"I might. You never know. I have had a lot of time to think, and what I've figured out is that there's someone who's been hurting you. Whoever they are, they have already stabbed you and caused you all this pain." Ambrose walked to the bed, started neatening it, and made it. "I don't know who this is, but if you don't want to be hurting anymore, you might want to tell someone."

"But I can't-"

"Oh, but you can."

"Amrose..." Kaden mumbled.

"Kaden, you know you can tell me. I'm your friend, I'm just trying to help."

"Ambrose...?"

"You don't have to hesitate. Everyhting's going to be perfectly fine, don't you worry."

"Ambrose!"

"What?" She asked, startled.

"You're doing that motherly thing again." Ambrose often acted as if she were a mother to Kaden and to her fiancé. Kaden didn't appreciate it, especially now.

"Sorry. I know I can be bad sometimes." She looked at Kaden, who was sitting on the carpet, hugging her knees. "Kaden?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I know I've been bugging you like hell, but you need to tell someone, and I'm here."

"I know." She said and she sighed. She went to the bathroom, splashed water on her face, and rinsed her mouth out. "I don't know why he was doing it. I didn't do anything."

"Who is 'he'?" Kaden then broke down and told Ambrose all that she could about Eadulf's mood changes and his evil plans to steal the dominion jewel.

"I love him, and I don't want to hurt him, but he has hurt me so much I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. I know he still loves me but it's weird. His mood changes so much."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. All I know is that we have to do something about it soon." She smiled at Kaden. "Thanks for telling me. I know how hard it must have been to open yourself up like that."

"And you've been hounding me about it for the longest time!" She grinned and hugged her friend. "I know I've been a horrible friend, and I know you've been an awesome one, and I've been going throuhg so much, but you were just there to help. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kaden! You know it wasn't your fault."

"I know. Do you think you can help me clean up?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

YAY no more depressed'd. AND no more dirty Kaden. HAHA. Review! I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Interrupted

I'm baa-aaackkk...!

----------------------------------

It was the warmest summer day yet, and Kaden was sweating. She had been working all day, getting information about Eadulf, reading those few sheets she kept from his bag over and over until she had them memorized; until she figured out their secrets.

She was sitting in her room when a knock on the door interrupted her twelfth time reading the first page. She lazily got up, brushed herself off and opened the door. Ambrose was standing there, a grin on her face. She was adorned in a spring dress, not too over the top for day to day wear, but just enough to make her stand out. It was emerald green, one layer for such a hot day, with no sleeves and lace straps. It had a plain skirt, but the top had black beads embroidered in it. She was holding something yellow in her hands.

"Kaden! You need to try this on! Edvard and I were just at the market; it's come to town again! Did you know? They have the most gorgeous dresses up there, yellow, green, orange, purple, red, white, black, pink, blue, turquoise..." She was now in the room, walking around like a maniac, looking up at the ceiling. Kaden looked at the ceiling with a puzzled look, trying to see what Ambrose saw, but she couldn't see anything. She looked at Ambrose, or at the back of her head, and shut the door.

"What are you rambling on about?"

"The colors! They were gorgeous... and the food. Oh, Kaden! You should have been there to try the food!" She sighed as she sat down on the bed and set the yellow fabric, or garment on the bed beside her. She looked at it, like she didn't know what it was, and then a smile came on her face. "Oh, we found this! For you for the Midsummers Festival! It's your color, and it would fit your body like a charm." She passed Kaden the yellow dress.

"You want me to try it on?"

"Yes, oh, yes! It goes wonderfully with your skin tone. Your eyes will look gorgeous!"

"Ambrose, have you been drinking?"

"The wine was gorgeous... but I didn't have too much, don't worry." She looked at her reasurringly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go try it on!" So she did. She pulled it over her head, and it looked gorgeous, but not on her. It was too big for her. The straps were too long and the skirt was too short. It wasn't really what Ambrose had made it out to be.

"Well?" Kaden asked from the doorway to her bathroom. "It's too big and short and long."

"Oh, dear." Ambrose got up and started fiddling with different things. "I can get it taylored? Maybe then it would fit better."

"Can I go change now?"

"Yes, go." Ambrose took the dress after Kaden had changed and Kaden finally got some peace and quiet. She opened the drawer she had her paperwork in and before she even finished the first sentence, there was another knock on the door.

"Who could it be this time?" She got up, sighed and opened the door. A smile crept onto her face. Galen was at the door.

"Galen? Where did you come from?"

"From my mother." He said jokingly. "Come on, Kaden, where did you think? I just wanted to come visit, see how my little sister is doing."

"Well, your little sister is doing more than she wanted to be doing. What have you been doing lately?" Kaden brought him in her room and they sat.

"I have been doing a lot lately. Being a healer is a lot of work. I don't get many days off, or for holidays, but I do get to go to balls."

"Has it been that long?"

"Has what been that long?"  
"Since we saw each other? The ball last year?"

"Yes, actually, half a year almost."

"Wow, that's amazing. I haven't seen you in a while, then."

"Well, actually, you won't be seeing me for much longer either. I have to go soon. Duty calls."

"You have a meeting or something?"

"No, an appointment. Someone's sick. They need their bones healed or something. But it was awesome seeing you again!"

"You too. Just like old friends, or something."

"More than friends, Kaden. We were siblings, a long long time ago, but all the same, siblings. We fought, we laughed and we had fun together, and we were like true siblings. Until mother and father told you that you were adopted."

"Yes, that had to be unfortunate."

"Have I ever told you that I was the one who found you?" Kaden shook her head. "Lalita and I were playing hide and seek. It's weird how it happened." He looked and smiled at her. "Oh, I should be going. I'll be-"

"Late for work. Of course. Well, It was so great to see you again. You'll stop by again?"

"If I can. Have fun, sorry I couldn't have stayed for longer."

After he left, Kaden smiled and sat back on the bed for some more reading. Suddenly, but not surprisingly, there was yet another knock at the door. "Another drop in to say 'hi'?" She got up again, opened the door and there stood someone she didn't recognize.

"Yes?" It was probably another messenger sent from the King. I guess it was time to apologize to her father. "Let me guess, you want me to follow you to the King's office. I mean, why does he send them here? He knows I've been there like a million ti-"

"No, it's me, Damek, remember?" Kaden looked at him sharply. Then she slowly blushed.

"Oh, my Gods, I'm so terribly sorry! I must have gotten you mixed up with the messenger boys that come down here! Oh, how could I have forgotten you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No, it isn't. Do you want to come in? I can get you some tea, or some coffee... what ever you drink.."

"No, that's fine too. I just came by to see how you were. You know how much I worry."

"You do, a lot, and you need to stop. Are you sure you don't want to come in? It's way too hot out, and I'm sure if I were you, I'd want a nice, cold glass of water."

"No, I'm fine, really. And I should be getting back."  
"Surely the training master wouldn't make you work on a day like today?"

"Oh, he would. Only on the worst days. Maybe we'll see each other again, then?"

"Oh, I hope we will. You won't let me repay you for what you've done for me, will you?"

"I don't want your gifts Kaden, all I want to know is that you're safe."

"Well, thanks again. I know sorry is hardly enough." She stepped out the door and closed it behind her. Then she waved goodbye. He was like an angel. There when she needed him and gone when his work was done. She watched him walk down the hall. Then she sighed and tried to open her door. It was locked. _'Oh, great. I locked myself out of my room. And I bet the keys are inside too. Nice.' _

"Damek, wait! Can you help me one more time?" He turned around, she pointed to her door and made a face, and he smiled.

----------------------------------------

AAGGGHH! I know it's been forever, but in my defense, I was on a mission trip for the whole summer, and I had this chapter written, but then FF.N was screwing up and if this doesn't work AGAIN, I'll be mad, but I hope it does, because you guys deserve an update. I will hopefully be able to finish this book soon! Don't forget to give me really good reviews! I missed them over the summer.


	17. She knows what it is

Kaden knew what she had to do. She knew she was going to have to do it sometime, but she didn't want to do it.

She stepped outside her room and walked down the hall. Her mind went crazy from all the thoughts going through her head. She felt completely consumed. What was she going to say to him? What would she do if he got mad or yelled at her. She didn't want to go at all. She turned around and started walking back, but stopped herself, and then started walking the way she was before.

_'I have to do this. It's necessary, and I know it will be hard, but it's something I have to do.'_ She walked until she got to his door, breathed really deeply, closed her eyes and knocked really lightly. When she opened her eyes, he was standing there, looking worried yet happy to see her. He nodded, and she entered the room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," He said. "We need to talk very badly. Would you like to start?"

"Not really," She said with her eyes to the floor. "I was actually really nervous to come tell you. I know I have to, though. It's too important to put off." He took her chin and lifted it to look into her eyes. He looked at her with love and with understanding.

"I know it's hard, but do you know how much your mother and I have been worrying? I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I want you to know how much we really care about you. I knew there was something going on, but I didn't think you would come out with it. It's brave of you, Kaden, and I really just want you to let me know when something is going wrong."

"Oh, it's more than that, dad. The whole country is at stake, and I'm not about to mess everything up. You need to know so that when it happens you can try and stop it."

"Okay. Well, that's a little more extreme than I expected, but, please, tell me."

"Well, it all started out with Eadulf. And don't say I told you so. Please." She smiled and he nodded, all business-like and serious. "I know you told me to spy on him, but I didn't want to think of him as a criminal, not when I loved him and trusted him so much. I already had suspicions, too, but you telling me that day just made me burst. It's kind of hard to explain why I didn't tell you. Maybe it was because I was scared you would take him away from me and I wasn't ready to be alone again.

"Anyways, one night I was scared, and I followed him. It was just after the bell had rang, and I heard your voice in my head telling me to go. So I did. And I shouldn't have. He caught me, and slapped me. But you were right. He went for the Dominion Jewel, and he was looking at it, but who knows what he wanted to do with it. There was a look in his eyes. It scares me."

"Oh, dear, I shouldn't have given this task to you. It's too dangerous."

"No, da, it's okay."

"Tell me everything. Did he hurt you anymore? Was he the one who...?" She nodded. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. It was my fault. What happened next was pretty much the same thing over and over. But the next day, he always pretended like nothing ever happened. He always seemed like he had no memory of the days when he hurt me or screamed at me. When I tried to stand up to him, he just fought back with violence. He'd slap me and kick me. He was beginning to get really posessive and bossy. I told him it was over one day, and really it wasn't. I went back to the way things were and I somehow didn't think that he'd ever hurt me again. Then, he went away on a business trip and when he got back, I didn't even realize it was him. He was with another woman, in the hallways at night. I had a nightmare and went for a walk and found him with this woman. He lied and said it was his sister, but I saw them kiss so I knew he was lieing. He got mad and somehow he pushed me down the stairs and knocked me out. Thank goodness there was a young boy to help me back to my room and get me a healer. Days went by and things got worse. Then that's how it happened. When I was put in the infirmary. I followed him another night, and he must have figured out that I was following him, because he led me to a kitchen and that's when he stabbed me. That's when everything ended. I haven't seen him since, and I'm scared that something's going to happen, so, I needed to tell you what's going on."

"I'm glad you did. Well, seeing as we don't have any idea when all this will happen, we really can't do anything about it. You see, Kaden, the Dominion Jewel has it's powers and it's almost like it has it's own mind. It workds for those with authority. Now, if Eadulf has enough authority, it will work for him, but if he doesn't, it might do something we all do not want to happen. It could kill the country, the city, the citizens. It could kill him." Kaden felt a pain shoot through her body. She didn't show it on her face. "But there's not much we can do. Really all we can do is put guards in the room and around the room at all times. It might work, but he is a Shang, so, we don't want to underestimate him."

"Yes, that's right."

"Thank you Kaden. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks da."

------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, shortie! But chapter 18 will be like the longest chapter in history, but I will only tell you one thing. IT'S ALMOST OVER! And the next chapter things will happen that you wouldn't expect. Things that will blow your mind. HA. Review.

OOh. I'm evil. MUHAHAHAHAH. Love you guys. THANKS, by the way, for the SWEET reviews:)


	18. Midsummer's disaster

**Pretty much the BIGGEST CHAPTER EVER! Now, brace yourselves. Only a few things I have to make a point of. This is one of the couple chapters that are left, so I really want to thank my awesome reviewers. You have all made me happy! Thanks for the awesome comments! I am really glad this story is coming to an end, and this chapter will take some turns to the worst, but more to the best. I am so excited for this night of excitement... (if any of that didn't make sense to you, just let me know, because I'm sure none of it made sense to me.)**

**There is a poem in this story that is not my own; it's my very good friends. I would like to thank her for the very awesome poem. I mean, it fits in perfectly with the story! It's so great. It's by Marcy. THANKS MARCY! I love you and thank you again for letting me use your poem! The poem is in _ITALICS_ so, you'll be able to tell what it is, hopefully. I am trusting that you're not stupid.**

**AND I have another poem in it at the end, and just to let you guys know, that is by Cortlain, and her Pen name is Queen Tigeress. You guys should check out her stuff! It's all awesome. Thanks a TON Cort, you're awesome! I love you and your poem is great and I can't thank you enough for letting me use it!**

**I am going to stop rambling now and let you get to the story! Thanks guys, and enjoy.**

**Oh, and the nickname Kaddy for Kaden is new, I think. I wanted something easy to pronounce and easy to write. And Kaddy is pronounced like Katie or Katy. Whatever you prefer. Anyways, on with the show!**

**- Abiona Marchand**

The sound of music rang through the halls as castle servants bustled and worked for the afternoons activities. The Midsummer's festival was upon everyone in the city.

Fresh summer air wafted through Kaden's room that day. It had been a very long day, and a hot one at that. The castle had been so busy that Kaden didn't bother to leave the room when she didn't absolutely need to. Most of the day was used for relaxing and getting ready for the festivities. Kaden even offered to help out a few times, but often got turned down. The servants just told her that they needed to get it done without interruptions, and that they were already too busy for another body to be in the way. Kaden just took it as a day she didn't have to do any work. She enjoyed it.

She tried not to worry during the day. Worrying took up too much space in her mind and she needed to free it so she could enjoy tonight. She would have to think about good things to enjoy it; not things that would consume too much time.

The clock struck noon and she got off her bed and walked down the hall. She knocked on the door and a friendly face answered it.

"Kaden! Nice to see you again. Did you enjoy the book I loaned you?"

"Yes I did, thank you very much, Edvard. Now, by any chance did Ambrose come back with my dress yet?"

"No, actually, she's supposed to be back in a few. Actually, you wouldn't mind if we went to get her? She'd just be in the stables by now."

"Sure. That sounds great." Kaden smiled at her friend's fiancé and her short time friend. Her and Edvard hadn't gotten much time to befriend each other, so, this would be a time to talk to him. He seemed like a great person, and if Ambrose liked him, Kaden would too.

They were just in the hallway, when Kaden knocked into a servant and made her drop everything she was holding.

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry! Here, let me help you pick it up."

"No, Milady, you don't have to waste you're time on me. I'm fine." Edvard picked up the lady's box that had spilled some sort of confetti all over the floor. "Thank you kind sir."

"You're going to need a doorman for that." They left the kind maid to work it out with another fellow servant, and went on their way.

"The palace is so busy today."

"Well, it is the busiest day of the year. The Midsummers festival is always the best and the most worked for. The King and Queen make a big fuss about it. Every year."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Oh, just something I've known for a while."

"Wow. You must have spent a lot of time in the palace as a kid." He nodded and they walked through the doors out into the burning sunlight. The sky was perfectly blue. It didn't seem like anything would ruin the days festival.

"So, you and Ambrose will be getting ready together?"

"Don't worry, we'll do it in my room. You can have yours to get ready in."

"Oh, that's alright. I'm getting ready with a few friends, so our room will be free tonight."

"Thanks." They walked on and arrived at the stables where Ambrose was just unsaddling her mount.

"Hey, guys! Kaddy, you ready for tonight?"

"Well, not without your help, I'm not! We're getting ready together, are we not?"

"Oh, sure! I was hoping you wouldn't forget."

"Oh, and your fiancé has offered your room to us. Mine isn't really ready for us right now... it's a little messy."

"Like it isn't always." She laughed at her friend and then looked at her mount. "I still have to groom her, she's all sweaty from the ride..."

"I'll do that, sweet. You two go get ready. It doesn't take me that long." Ambrose smiled at Edvard, and Kaden could see the love they had for each other. She smiled and turned her head away while they kissed, giving them a little privacy.

After Ambrose and Edvard had said their goodbyes until tonight, she took Kaden by the arm and they ran up the hill to the doors.

"It's so warm out! I can't beleive they're still going on with the festival!" Ambrose gasped.

"Well, it is basically the most important festival of the year. Besides, at least it's not raining."

"You've been hanging out with Edvard way too much, my dear. Now, lets talk." A smirk rose on Ambrose's face that made Kaden suspicious.

"About what, may I ask?" She asked, one inquiring eyebrow poised on her pale face.

"About tonight, silly! Do you have a date this year?"

"Sadly, no." There was silence.

"You don't? Why not?"

"Well, seeing as my last, I don't think I want to try that out too soon again. I think I will stay away from men after tonight."

"What? So, there is someone?"

"No, there isn't, but I want to be dancing with them, don't I? At least for tonight." Ambrose laughed.

"Well, I guess you do. A Midsummer's festival just isn't the festival without the dancing OR the men, now is it?"

"I'd say you have been the one hanging around Edvard too much!"

As they reached their room, Kaden passed by a familiar face. He waved to her and she smiled at him.

"Are the festivities giving you a nice, relaxing day off?"

"Yes, Milady, they are. Having a nice day yourself, then, I suppose?"

"Of course, as always." Ambrose whispered something in her ear and she smiled and waved goodbye to her friend. When they finally got to the room, Ambrose ran in, jumped on the bed and raised an eyebrow at Kaden. "What?"

"Oh, you know, he's cute! Why aren't you two..."

"Involved? Oh, no, Ambrose, that's sick!"

"Why? He's really cute, and nice, and... handsome... He's your type!"

"Ambrose, he's young!" Kaden looked crazily at her friend.

"But does that even matter? Think about the Wildmage and her husband! Did it matter to them?"  
"It matters to me. Besides, I am staying away from them for a while, remember?"

"Do you like him?" Ambrose asked, being the nosey person she was.

"Shut up!" Kaden smiled, tackled her friend and started tickling her madly. Ambrose just gave in and laughed and laughed. "That'll teach you to STOP TEASING ME!"

When they had settled down, Kaden sighed and looked out the window. It was still clear, but it was cooling down finally. She was thankful for that; the past few days had been way too intense.

"Are you ready to try that dress on?" Kaden turned around to see Ambrose opening a plastic covering over a flat package. "I'm hoping the seamstress did everything I asked of her. Otherwise, this dress is not going to fit you properly."

"Won't I look akward in a dress like that? I always have in the past."

"Oh, stop putting yourself down. You've always looked gorgeous in them, Kaddy. Now, just try it on for me? Please?" Kaden thought for a minute about it and then a bright idea popped into her head.

"You first." She smiled schemingly. "I want to see you first."

"Okay." Ambrose stopped opening the package, walked into the closet and closed the door. Kaden just had to wait. She tried looking out the window, but there was nothing interesting that caught her attention to make the time pass, so she made her way to the bed and started tearing the plastic covering off of the package and ripped the box open. Inside was the same dress she had tried on a week ago, except with a few changes and alterations. She picked up the thin yellow fabric and ran her hands over the embroidered skirt. The cut was just the kind she wanted, it was almost perfect, and the thin straps that were there before were now thicker and more covering.

"What do you think?" Ambrose said from the doorway. The dress she had on was a beautiful mauve color with no straps at all and a long, full skirt. Kaden went over to her friend to get a closer look.

The fit was almost perfect; it gave Ambrose just enough room to breathe and move. The bodice was mostly lace, but there were random little beads sewn into the fabric. The skirt was enough to fill the whole dance floor. It was full and had a sheer of white fabric underneath a light purple one.

"You look so nice, Ambrose. So beautiful."

"Now you! Go on!" Kaden hesitated, but smiled and ran into the dress room. She was excited and scared at the same time. She didn't even know why. When she had finally gotten the dress on (but not completely) she ran out of the dressing room.

"I need a friend's help, Ambrose. Will you?"

"My pleasure." Ambrose zippered the back of the dress up and everything was finished. Kaden turned around. Her dress was the color of sunflowers, golden yellow. Her skirt, like before, was smaller, but on her it was flattering. It was just the right fullness, and was silk all down. It had embroidered flowers on the skirt on the side. They were done in a creamy white. In the back, there was a deep neck, and it went down showing half of her back. The bodice was simple and sheer material. It was yellow, like the rest of the dress, but it had a daring neckline, showing off Kaden's beautiful collarbone and neck.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning. It's almost perfect. Now, for shoes!" After they had picked out perfect shoes for their outfit, Ambrose disappeared into her dressing room. Kaden looked around for her, and realized she was shuffling around in her closet.

"Ambrose, what in the Gods names are you doing?"

"Makeup! I almost forgot!" She popped her head around the corner with some shadow and lip rouge.

"I don't usually do makeup..."

"But this time you will. I am doing your makeup for you tonight, Kaddy."

"Okay, but promise me you will not kill me."

"I promise. I even promise it won't hurt." Ambrose came out and put on some brown shadow on Kaden's eyelids to make her eyes stand out, and some black stuff that Kaden didn't know the name was applied to her eyelashes. After that it was only some blush and sparkles. Then she was done. "I didn't do lip rouge just because I know how much you hate it. But here is some balm you can put on your lips to make them smooth and not plain, okay?"

"Thanks," She applied the sticky substance to her lips and checked herself out. She decided that she didn't look too ridiculous. Then there was a knock at the door. "I will get that for you, my dear." Kaden called out, using the name as just a joke. Ambrose was busing applying her own makeup so that she would be ready for when the ball started in a few hours. It was still light out, but the ball was almost ready. When she opened the door, a surprising face was on the other end.

"I need to see you, just for a few minutes."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be using messengers?"

"I heard how much you hate those. Just tell Ambrose you're going out for a few minutes and will meet up with her at the ball." Kaden looked at her mother worriedly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Ambrose?" She called, her eyes never leaving her mothers.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out for a few minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?"

"Who's at the door?"

"Just an old friend. Thanks for everything! I'll see you there!"

"Okay, have fun!" Ambrose cried. The Queen smiled at her and Kaden just looked anxiously at her mother.

"This better be good."

"Oh, it is, honey. Don't you worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Follow me." Thayet said as she went through a door that was never in the office before. Kaden had never seen it from all the times she had been there.

"Where is this place?"

"No one knows about this. Not even Jon. Your grandmother, Jons mother, had this room set up for when she needed to get ready for balls. This is a secret room that only I can access when I need some jewelry. All of my valuables are in here." Kaden looked around and saw shining jewels and sparkling silvers and golds. There were creamy pearls, crimson rubies, diamonds, onyx, agate, turquoise, amber, moonstone, jade, quartz, sapphires, aquamarine, peridots, topaz's, opals, emeralds and amethysts. Kaden was overwhelmed by all the jewels and their intensities. She was especially drawn to a simple neckstone that was called a bloodstone. It hung on a silver chain. "You can choose one to wear for tonight if you wish."

"Why tonight?"

"Because this is one of the biggest festivals of the year. It is the most important."

"I shouldn't have even asked. I know that." She laughed as she examined the gemstone.

"I want you to feel like royalty even if you aren't allowed to be known as it." Thayet came and fastened the necklace around Kaden's small neck. Kaden looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks, mother."

"You look beautiful." She smiled and hugged her daughter, and then began leaving the room. "Now, what are you doing with your hair?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambrose did wait in the lobby for her, and when Kaden arrived, they donned the staircase together. Ambrose said that Edvard could wait until their wedding for the opporunity to do that. And, plus, Kaden didn't have a date, so she needed to feel special.

Ambrose and Kaden got to the bottom of the stairs and then applauded themselves, and laughed. Then they complimented each other.

Ambrose's hair was up, which was different. It was put in an elegant bun, curls falling out, and jewels fastened in a clip in her hair. Her makeup was perfect and simple diamond earrings donned her ears. Kaden had her hair done in ringlets. It was done by her mother, which she didn't mention, but it was dark like black ink and it looked like it was dripping from her head, in an elegant sort of way. The silver chain with the gemstone hung around her neck and she had one simple silver band on her right hand.

"How was your 'old friend'?"

"She was good. She helped me do my hair."

"I could tell. And that necklace is gorgeous! It looks like it cost a fortune!"

"I don't have a clue how much it cost. Don't ask me." By that time, Edvard had appeared, and Ambrose was completely consumed in him. Kaden didn't mind and walked to the punch table to get herself some wine.

"You haven't started drinking again, have you?" A voice said from behind.

"No, just for pleasure, Adish." She turned around and hugged her brother, giving him a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, watch the face! I've got a girl here, and I don't want her thinking things."

"Oh! Who is she?"

"Just a friend, nothing more." He smiled and took his sisters hand. "May I have this dance, though?"

"Oh, certainly my prince charming!" He swept her up in a slow song of sadness. Although the mood of the song was sorrowful, Kaden was full of joy. Tonight was going to be good.

"Oh, I've missed you Kaden. My nights at home were nothing without the little sister to bug me all night. You were always there to make me laugh, and now that you're all grown up, you won't crawl into bed with me and tell me jokes about the difference between fishermen and pirates." Kaden giggled.

"Well, you know, you're not here to give me growing advice or sword lessons. I am losing my touch, I believe."

"I thought you would one day. But that's because we've grown up and turned into the zombies of this world." They both laughed as the sorrowful song turned into a joyful one. "I do hope we can outgrow this and go back to the loving, joyful people we used to be."

"Me also, my favorite brother. Oh, and don't tell anyone I said that. But it's true." She laughed. "Promise?"

"Promise." Suddenly, Adish turned his head, and then slid away from his sisters grasp. "Duty calls. My lady needs my assistance." He kissed her hand romantically, as just a joke, and ran off into the crowds of dancing people. Kaden sighed and walked back to the drinks table and grabbed another glass of blood red wine.

The night passed by quickly, Kaden being busy yet laid back. Many people came to visit her. She saw Markus and Lalita, Galen and his lady, and Ambrose and Edvard many times. Edvard had even danced with her and introduced her to his friend. The work of Ambrose, Kaden guessed. He was a nice man, named Alem, with light blond hair and a short, stubby body, but he was not what Kaden wanted at the time. She just wanted to be alone.

She escaped onto the balcony at one point during the dance, and found herself right next to the king.

"Hello, dear young lady. I am glad to see you again." He smiled and kissed her hand. She almost looked embarrassed.

"Da, stop!" She whispered.

"May I dance with you?" She nodded and he stepped in gracefully, and kingly. He looked like he knew what he was doing, more than any man there that night. Maybe it was just his presence, because he was the king, but maybe it was just that he was good at almost anything. They talked about the night as they danced, Kaden complimented him on the nice work, and he said it was the work of the Queen. After a few dances with him, she finally wandered further onto the balcony for more privacy; to be alone. In a corner all by herself, she was startled by yet another familiar voice.

"Any luck tonight?"

"Isn't that Midwinters?" She asked, turning to see not a boy, but a boy who'd grown into a man all in one night. She looked at him and realized how good he looked.

"It could be. Maybe it is." He looked her over, which was very nerve wracking. "You look lovely, as always, Milady."

"You look like a man, Damek! It's amazing how much I didn't recognize you in a tux!"

"Why, thank you."

"Oh, stop it." She hit him playfully. "You know you can talk normally around me. You've known me for long enough. Start calling me Kaden, and not 'Milady'."

"If you say so." He leaned on the railing of the balcony, and looked out at the stars. "They're beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

"Are you talking about girls or stars?"

"What do you think?"

"Most likely girls." She said jokingly. They both laughed and everything went silent for a few minutes. It was nice to just listen to the fading music in the background, and the dim chatter of a dying crowd. Kaden exhaled and looked at the open sky, seeing a shooting star. She smiled in awe.

"You get to make a wish, you know."

"Really?" She said, surprised. She looked into his perfectly blue eyes. They were glowing almost in the moonlight.

"Yes, if you see a shooting star. Didn't you ever hear of that?" She didn't answer, for at that moment she had her eyes closed, and she was smiling. After a few minutes, she turned to him and answered.

"No, I haven't actually." The music slowed to a waltz, and Damek looked back. Then he looked at Kaden with the same look she'd gotten all night. She smiled, curtsied, and took his outstretched hands. They began dancing, and to Kaden's surprise, he wasn't as bad as she had thought. She had actually thought he would be horrible, being a squire and all.

After a while, too, she began to get more comfortable, and leaned her head on his chest. It was nice to just dance and have silence, listening to the almost sad music.

Kaden began to let everything fade, and almost fell asleep in the arms of the boy. He was taller than her, but he was still as young as he was. She began to move away from him, and did the thing she probably shouldn't have done; looked into his eyes. He had such gorgeous eyes; almost even better than King Jonathan himself. As soon as she did that, she found herself leaning in towards him, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers, and she was enjoying it.

"I'm," She said when they had broken the kiss. "I'm so sorry. I have to go to the ladies room, will you excuse me?" He nodded, embarrassed a little. Kaden ran off into the crowd, so ashamed of herself. Why would she think of even doing that? She found herself worrying more about what she had done than what she was doing, and almost knocked a servant off his feet. "Sorry, I'm sorry." She said, moving out of the way quickly, not even looking at the man she almost tossed around. When she looked up, finally, after getting stuck in the mess of dancers and partyers, she saw the doorway, and she also saw someone very familiar. _'Well, at least I'm not the only one trying to have a good time.' _She tried not to worry about seeing him kiss another woman. She tried not to worry about what he might do sometime, trying to ruin the country. She pushed her way through the crowd saying polite "Excuse me"'s and "Sorry"'s. When she finally got to the doorway, she ran down the hallway and finally found the privy where she sat on the floor and hit her head up against the wall until it felt like it was going to bruise. Then, she washed her mouth out with water and came out of the privy.

Who did she see walking strangely down the hall then Eadulf himself. "I hope he's not up to old tricks again." She muttered out loud. Then she looked to the left of her and to the right of her. She took her shoes off, slipped them behind a plant in the hallway, and tiptoed after him.

Then, she thought about what she was doing as she saw him disappear through a doorway. Why was she following him without someone with her? It kind of hit her that this could be dangerous, but what would dying for her realm be if she wasn't doing it for something of worth? At least she was doing it for the good of Tortall. She ran through the doorway silently, and saw him go through another just in time.

After following him for a while, she passed this statue of Mithros in the hallway for what she thought was the third time. It probably wasn't a good thing she didn't know the palace so well, even though she knew she should. Then, when she opened the door Eadulf had disappeared into, he was no where to be found. He had vanished somewhere behind one of the many doors in that room, and Kaden was not about to guess which one. She stood in the doorway, wasting time thinking about it, and deciding whether she should just go back to the ball. She was about to turn around when somebody from behind covered her mouth with their hand. She almost screamed, but muffled it.

"Shh, quietly." The person didn't say it harshly, but almost friendly.

She was led into another room, where the man sat her down, and sat beside her.

"Kaden,"

"Eadulf?"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, worry knit in his brow.

"Eadulf, I have something to confess." She took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. He nodded, as if to say 'Go on'. "Please don't kill me." He lifted her chin, and she shyed away, trying not to cringe as much. He looked away, almost ashamed. "I told the King. He knows now, and I know you didn't want me to tell, but I had to be truthful once to him. I haven't been very truthful."

"I knew you would have told him. I'm not surprised."

"You did?" She asked, shocked. He just nodded.

"I have something to tell you also." He looked so upset, that it made Kaden change her mind about him for a second, but then she remembered what he had done, and she turned her face from him. "I should be truthful with someone for once. I'm going to try to explain to you why I acted so terribly to you." She looked at him, very suspicious. Was this just another trap? Was this just something to tease her with? "I am so sorry. I cannot say it enough. I will never be able to excuse myself from what I've done to you. And everything I'm saying is true; I'm not kidding you, Kaden."

"I don't know if I can believe you."

"I need you to. Kaden, I," He sighed, looking straight into her eyes. "I, I still love you." She looked at him, her brow angry, almost mad at him. She was more puzzled than anything. "It's true. I'm not lying!" He said in his defense.

"Why should I just beleive you? How do I even know you love me?"

"You should! It's true! I know I can't make you beleive, but just listen!" She got out of the chair and ran to leave, but Eadulf caught her arm and pushed her against the wall. His body was pressing up against hers, and it wasn't very comfortable. He was still calm, and not even a little bit angry at her. "Please, just don't let me get mad at you. Just let me explain."

"There's no proof of the Eadulf I used to know. He's gone." She retorted.

"The Eadulf you know is right here, and he loves you, but he wants you to know that he needs you to obey him. He wants you to trust him."

"How can I trust you, you beast!" She spit in his face, and he pressed harder. "You've never done anything that would make me want to trust you."

"Look into my eyes." She did, and what she saw was love. Deep, deep, deep down, there was love for her and hatred for the man he was now. "I still love you, but when my twin controls me, I have to accept. If I didn't, we would both die."

"Why are you hurting me, then?"

"Because I need you to obey me. If you don't, I have no other choice than to execute you. Destroy you. My twin doesn't approve of you, and she wants me to dispose of you, and I refused, because of how much I care about you." She shook her head as a tear rolled down her face.

"Do it. I dare you."

"I'm sorry Kaden." He said. He lifted her chin, and made her look into his eyes. "You have a choice. You can choose to listen to me or I will have to kill you, and you already know how much I don't want to do that." After a moment of hesitation, Kaden nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it. I will."

"Good, good."

"Now, what do you need me to do?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaden held the hand of the man she had loved a long time ago. She ran down the hallway with him, helping him do the one thing she would regret for the rest of her life. She chose life instead of protecting her realm. Maybe she could stop him at the last minute, but she doubted she'd be able to do that. Little Kaden, all by herself, trying to stop a trained shang.

_I tell you things  
I hope you keep.  
_

Eadulf had poured his heart and soul out to this girl, and he hoped inside that she had beleived him, but somehow, he thought otherwise. He didn't think at all that Kaden was happy about him still loving her, or even beleiving him. He hoped that tonight everything would go right and he could go back to his old life; one without having to risk his life for his sister.

_I trust you on the outside,  
How do I feel on the inside? _

He had told her how he hed felt on the inside. He trusted her enough to keep this last thing a secret. Maybe it was just fear that kept her going, but nonetheless, she was with him, and he was going to try to finish this the was he had started it.

_Are you really my friend?  
Can I trust you?  
_

She had probably not have said the right things to him, probably not at all, but who could care less now? Now, as they ran down the hallway, hand in hand, running towards the one and only most powerful jewel in the realm. The one Eadulf was going to steal and bring to his sister. He was going to take over the world, and there was nothing Kaden could do about it. All Kaden could do was run as fast as her legs could take her.

She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth about things, all she could do was run. A tear ran off her face, and hit the ground paces behind her. She didn't know a thing about this man anymore, yet she was running behind him, sweat building on her forehead not only from running but from the fear of betraying her own country; her father, her King. It wasn't really her fault, but in the end, Kaden knew that she was the one to blame.

_I guess I will wait and see. _  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of footsteps reverberated through the halls and Eadulf grabbed Kaden and pulled her into a closet. They froze while the man walked past them, Kaden almost gasping, and Eadulf turning to her, his finger over his mouth, a terrified look in his face. These were the halls that if they were ever caught in, they would be in big trouble.

When he had finally passed, Kaden let the air out of her lungs. Eadulf looked at her with a glare.

"Be careful next time." He scolded.

"Next time..." She muttered under her breath, and just decided to follow him until they got there. They went through a long cycle to get to where they were last time. The room was stale and stuffy. On a summer night like this, the room ought to be a lot hotter, but Kaden was glad of the spells put on the room.

Spells. Kaden had just remembered them. Of course there were spells on this room. Every evil genius would try and steal the most powerful jewel in all the realm. There was definately going to be something on that jewel that would keep people from stealing it. How was Eadulf going to get it.

"Eadulf," She whispered timidly. He looked at her, surprised she was talking. "Can I ask you... how are you going to get through those spells?"

"My sister." She looked at him, puzzled. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain. "My sister can control my mind. That's how I can explain turning into a different person sometimes. When she controls me, I can't remember what happens during that time." He walked up to a table at this point and was examining it. "She's the one with the magic, also. So, tonight, she's going to use her magic through me to take all of these protection spells off. Then, all I'm hoping is that this will all be successful and I'll get out of here without being caught. If everything goes smoothly." After a bit of silence and watching Eadulf try to figure out where the jewel was, Kaden thought of another question.

"So, that's why you picked tonight." He looked up, surprised that she said that.

"Why did I?"

"You picked tonight because you knew that everybody was going to be involved in getting the festivities together and ready. You picked it because everyone was going to be too busy to think about putting guards up, and even if they did, you'd be able to fight them off. You also picked tonight because everyone in the _whole_ castle is going to be having fun, downstairs, in the ballroom or getting drunk. Nobody would even guess. I didn't even. I should have. It's the perfect getaway." Eadulf smiled. "What?"

"You've been taught well. By the best, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"You caught me and my plans. You figured them out."

"I did. I guess I'm just that good." Eadulf had finally found the table by then, and he'd taken the cloth off of a big, round object. It shone in the moonlight, bright and white, magic surrounding it.

"Okay, Kaden, I don't mean to scare you, but my sister is going to control me in a while. I'm just going to try to explain to her that you're here and you mean no harm. Okay? Try to understand, it might be kind of hard, but she is really a nice person sometimes. Just try to befriend her."

"That doesn't sound too hard." She tried not to worry about sort of meeting his sister for the first time. After all, this was all kind of strange.

Suddenly, there was a weird sound, low and quiet, but still audible. She covered her ears; it was loud in her ear drums, but not in real life, and then it was completely silent again.

"Sister," Eadulf began. "I have something to explain to you."

"_What is it?"_

"Kaden is here, but understand that I caught her trying to follow me and-"

"_Did you kill her yet?" _Kaden gasped, and Eadulf shook his head at her.

"No, sister. Understand that she's here because I made her promise that she would never tell, and I trust that she would do that." Guilt mocked her through and through. She felt so bad for doing it, but she needed to keep her promise. Who knew? Maybe Eadulf really did love her and he would take her away with him. Maybe it would all work out, or was that just mock hope? "She's going to be here, watching you work, so this time, try not to hurt her. It hurts me when you hurt her. And just try to get to know her, or something."

"_Fine."_ Her voice was gone.

"Will you be alright with her?" He asked. "I'll be gone in a minute or two, but I'll be back at the end." She nodded. He smiled at her. "Of course you will be. Just try to enjoy yourself, if that's possible."

The noise came back, only this time, stronger. He waved goodbye, and she did the same, and then he was still there, but there was a different look in his eyes. It scared her for a minute, but she realized why she recognized that look; it was the look he gave her so many times before. It was the one he gave her when he was in that mood, the bad mood. The mood where he did all the bad things to her. She cringed thinking about it, and tried to clear her mind of those unclean thoughts.

"Hello," Eadulf said, but really it was Eadulf's sister, Jemma. It was weird, for Kaden. Speaking to a different person in the same body of another person. Very strange.

"Hi, I'm Kaden." She said bravely, or, as bravely as she could manage.

"I noticed." Kaden blushed. "It'll probably be kind of weird talking to me since I am not my brother."

"Yes, it is a little strange, but I am used to it. I'm guessing we have talked more than once before."

"We have." She, or he, smiled and then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Excuse me for a while, I have to work on getting this magic off of the jewel." And then she was off to work, not another word out of her.

It was at least an hour later before she was all through, and Kaden was tired. She had watched Jemma go at the magic all night, and it was mesmerizing. It almost made her fall asleep, but she managed to stay awake.

"All done. Now, I must say my goodbyes."

"Okay. It was nice finally meeting you."

"You too." Then the awful noise came back, and it was horrible for a second, but it went away and Eadulf was back. "How was it?"

"Not bad, actually." She smiled.

"Okay, now it's back to business. I need to get this out of here without being caught." There was silence as Eadulf tried to find something to hide it in. The silence carried on as Kaden thought about what would happen when he left.

"Are you leaving tonight with it?" She asked, almost worried.

"Preferably, why?" She looked at him with a strange look of hope.

"Eadulf, well," She stepped a bit closer. "Maybe there is still hope... for us." He looked up, surprised. There were many surprises that night. "If you still love me, maybe... I could come with you? I mean, I couldn't stay here, not with the people that I betrayed, and I wouldn't have anywhere else to go..."

"That might be a possibility," He was still trying to find something to put the jewel in. "If you want to. Yes, actually. That might be better."

"Only if you promise not to hurt me, ever again."

"I won't be hurting you." He smiled as he found a bag to put over the jewel. "Why would I hurt you? I love you."

Suddenly a white light shot from the jewel, as Eadulf touched it. Fire seemed to blaze all around him. White fire. Eadulf didn't scream, but there was a sharp pain through the ears and a sound that seemed like someone was screaming. Maybe it was the jewel. There was a crashing sound, and the light seemed to blind Kaden, white fire all around her. The room was so humid. She felt tears fall from her face.

"Eadulf! Eadulf, where are you?" She ran towards him, but the fire seemed to burn her if she got near.

Then it vanished.

It vanished as soon as it had came. She saw Eadulf, on the ground, the jewel still on the table, not budged.

"Eadulf... of, Eadulf..." She ran towards him. He was so weak. She trembled with tears, with fear for him. What did he do to deserve this.

"Kaden... Kaden, my dear." He whispered. He looked like he had just survived a fire, but maybe not survived for much longer.

"What? Eadulf? Are you still alive?" She held his hand, hot and burned, putting her hand arouynd his face, wanting to touch him but knowing it would hurt him. "Are you okay?" Tears were rolling down her face, one by one, faster than before.

"Kaden, I..."

"Yes, you, what?"

"I love you." And then he was gone.

Dead.

Eadulf was dead.

He was gone forever and never coming back.

Kaden realized it, and closed her eyes as she wept. She wept and wept, kneeling over him, her body draped over his chest. "Then she looked at his face, the charred remains of the man she used to kiss.

She leaned in and kissed him one last time.

One last kiss, before she said goodbye to the man she loved.

_He comes tonight,_

_on this dark and dreary night._

_He comes tonight,_

_and know I not why._

_I know not why he comes or how,_

_but death be on the wind tonight._

_It could be water in the lungs,_

_or a knife to the heart,_

_or even a sip of poison._

_All I know is that he comes tonight._

_You may miss me in the morning,_

_for you shall not see me evermore._

_He comes tonight, as I wait._

_The darkness creeping,_

_always in my heart._

_He comes tonight,_

_silent in the storm._

_He comes to take my breath away._

_Miss me, I pray and mourn me,_

_as I was a friend._

_Do not cry those tears, _

_they shall make you weak._

_He comes tonight,_

_but I'll not go quickly._

_He comes tonight,_

_a scream heard in the distance._

_I perished by fire,_

_a blazing tempest._

_It burned my body,_

_and burned my heart._

_My soul purified, in the brilliant flames._

_He came last night,_

_and took my breath away._

_You hear the whispers of who I once was._

_Not known who I shall become._

_He came last night,_

_and I was freed._

_He came last night,_

_and I was burned in my hell._

_He came last night,_

_and I did not survive the blaze._

_He came last night._

_The fire shall burn evermore._

---------------------------------------------------------


	19. Epilogue

Kaden walked to the King's office, ten days after the night it had all happened. She wandered the hallways, remembering the way to her father's room, but not wanting to go just yet. She decided that she wanted to walk and think for a while.

As she walked, she recalled the events that had happened after the man she loved had died.

FLASHBACK:

_Kaden pulled away from the kiss. His lips had been chapped and burnt, from the fire the dominion jewel had bestowed upon him. She let the tears fall slowly, not wanting him to be gone._

_Kaden couldn't bare to see him any longer, so she got up and fled the room, running down the hall at a fast pace. She ran right past servants that battled her for answers to their questions, and down stairwells almost knocking partyers over. She ran until she found a door to outside, running into the pouring rain, letting her tears fall faster. She let the rain soak right through her, the pain seeping through her dress, through her hair, through her mask, through her eyes. And she just cried, letting it all out. She didn't care if people saw, she just cared that the Gods had ruined her whole life. What were they thinking?_

_The rain died down, and so did Kaden. She slowly walked back into the palace -- which she didn't think she was going to be able to do -- and walked to her room, sweat soaked, rain soaked and tear soaked. She didn't notice a man who she had seen that night that saw her, and decided to see what was up._

_"Kaden?" He asked, following her into the hallways. "Kaden, are you alright?" She looked back, and saw confusion in the boys eyes. She must have looked like she had died and come back to life, because Damek looked like he'd seen a ghost. He had sorrow in his eyes -- not like anyone else she had seen that day that had looked into her sad eyes -- but true sorrow, and not pity. He looked as if he felt her pain, not aware of what it even was._

_She turned her back on him and kept walking; she didn't want anyone to worry, especially someone like him. Kaden knew how much he worried, and she wasn't about to let that happen._

_"Kaden, don't walk away, what happened? Is it something I did? Because if it is, I'm sorry." She just kept walking. He followed her all the same. "Kaden, look at me!"_

_She did. She looked into his deep blue eyes and lost herself. She looked at his worried face, and broke. She thought that all the tears she'd cried had run dry, but the stinging in her eyes came back._

_"I..." She croaked. She couldn't speak, not now. She burst into tears, and he held her. He held her while she cried, and he didn't know a thing about how much she hurt right then. All he did was bring her back to her room, sat her on the bed and looked at her._

_"Are you going to be alright?" She nodded, not able to actually talk. "Okay. Just making sure." And he left her there, alone and lonely. She was glad, though, because she needed to be alone. She fell asleep on the bed, still in her wet clothes._

_That morning, Ambrose came to see her, the ball being over and everything, and found her still in bed, her dress still on, her hair and clothing soaked, and her eyes puffy and smudged. Ambrose yelled at her to get up, and then she looked into her eyes, seeing the pain and hurt, and felt bad, even though she had no idea what had happened. Kaden refused to tell what had happened that night, and it hurt Ambrose to see her friend so worked up over something that she wouldn't even speak at all unless it was completely neccessary, but she knew that if it was this bad, Kaden would eventually tell her, or someone else would._

END FLASHBACK:

Kaden leaned on a railing, remembering the time she came clean with Ambrose, which had been a day before today, and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew the time was coming when she'd have to explain to her parents.

FLASHBACK:

_Kaden rolled over in bed and forced herself to get off her lazy butt and do something about her pathetic life. She had spent the last few days in bed, reluctantly drinking red wine and reading sappy poetry. She hadn't bothered to eat anything in the past three days, either, she remembered, but the thought of food made her want to gag._

_She forced herself to get up, wash her face, take off the dirty dress she hadn't removed since that night, and have a long soak in the bathtub, getting all the layers of dirt, sweat and tears off of her skin. She then forced herself to remove the empty bottles of wine in her room to the trash, and dress in something decent. She put her hair up in a messy bun, and forced herself out the door. It had to happen sometime, and now was just as good a time as any. When she reached Ambrose's chambers, she knocked twice, and waited. Edvard answered and smiled._

_"Nice to see you, Kaden. Haven't seen you in a while. What's been up?"_

_"I need to speak to Ambrose, alone." She said, looking him in the eyes, seriously. He looked back just as seriously, nodded and stepped out of the room. _

_"All yours." He said before he walked down the hallway. Kaden looked at him skeptically, and then shrugged. Oh well, she thought, at least he's out of the way._

_"Ambrose?" She walked into the room timidly. She was so nervous that her feet were shuddering as she walked._

_"Kaden? Hey." She said from where she sat at a table. Kaden came and sat beside her._

_"I need to tell you this, and I know it's going to be hard, but I need to tell you or else I might still be in bed, moping. I just need to tell you because finding me in bed that morning with my ball clothes still on and my eyes all puffy and red must have worried you." Ambrose nodded, completely serious. Kaden then told her of everything that had happened that night, from wanting to escape to being kidnapped and told things by Eadulf. Ambrose listened through all of it, not interrupting once. Kaden finished her story with a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for being so stupid about all of this. I feel like such an idiot."_

_"Kaden, you're not an idiot. You will never be an idiot. You're vulnerable. You're likely to attract that kind of guy, and even he was the good one out of him and his sibling. This whole thing was just a big misunderstanding. It's over now. He won't bother you anymore, and you can get on with your life."_

_"It's easier said than done." Kaden said quietly, sitting on the bed, twiddling her thumbs._

_"Oh, of course it is, but everything is in the past now and you don't have to worry about getting hurt or being put down. You can be yourself." Ambrose put her arm around her friend. "Hey, it's almost like getting a new life."_

_"Maybe you're right." _

END FLASHBACK:

Kaden silently wished she could get a new life now. She then wouldn't be the King's Daughter, she wouldn't have to explain to him everything that had happened. She wouldn't have to remember what she had done or what had been done to her. She wouldn't have to worry about the future. Everything would be good. Everything would be awesome.

She reluctantly made her way towards her father's office, where she knew he'd be, and silently wished things were easier. When she knocked on the door, a familiar face appeared and smiled weakly at her.

"Come in." He said, noiselessly closing the door behind her and shuffling across the wood floors to his desk.

"Da, you look exhausted." He looked up at her, sapphire eyes tired and wrinkles aging his once young face. "Maybe I should come back later... I don't want to worry you with this-"

"It would only make me less worried and give me less work to do. Please, Kaden, whatever you know, tell me. I need to know."

"I know you do, but... it's so hard." Jonathan got up from his desk and slowly walked towards her. "That's why I came here. To tell you everything you need to know." He smiled and hugged her tightly, or as tightly as a worn out person can.

"Tell me everything." Kaden began. She started with her suspicions, and then told him how she knew there was something going on but didn't want to tell him because of her pride. Then she told him how he hurt her, and did things to her that she didn't like, but she loved him, so she went back to him. She told her father about getting into fights with him and all up to the part where she caught him sneaking off just a few weeks ago.

Kaden told her father what he had said to her that night and how he'd taken all of the wards and spells off of the Dominion Jewel, and then planned on stealing it. Only when she had finished the horrid story of him dying and her crying did she stop and take a breather. She realized that it was easier for her to tell the story.

"I'm sorry, Kaden, that you had to go through all of that for my sake."

"It wasn't for your sake, da, it was for mine. It was because I loved him enough to stay by his side even if he injured me or put me down. It was my sake that put me in danger the night he died and it was my sake that made it hard for me to tell you everything that has happened to me. Not yours. It wasn't even for your sake that I tried to stop him from stealing the Jewel. It was mine."

"I'm sorry Kaden."

"I'm sorry too." Kaden said bravely. She felt so strong at this moment, like she had gone through so much, and she was ready to defeat her pride and win. Not for her King, but for her. "I'm sorry that all of this had to happen to me. But, it's too late now. I have to live with this for the rest of my days."

"I-" Jonathan started.

"It's okay, da, I'm fine now. And I hope I was of some help." She kissed his hand and walked to the door. "Love you da." All Jon could do was stare after his daughter and hope she was okay. She would be, and he wasn't worried. So he went back to his work.

-------------------

Kaden walked down the hallway, proud of herself for standing up to her father. She walked to her doorway and almost opened the door, not noticing a man standing next to her.

"Oh, Damek," She said, blushing. "Sorry, I was... out."  
"I noticed. I was just coming to see how you were. I haven't been able to see you for the past week."

"I'm fine. Actually, I am a lot better than I was." She opened her door finally and looked back at him, his eyes intent on hers. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? What have you done?" She asked, treating him more like a man and less like a kid.

"Sorry for... you know, Midsummers?"

"Damek," She said, motioning for him to come closer. "Don't be sorry for something you don't regret."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END!**

a/n: Hope you all liked it! Or loved it. Either one is good. BUT don't leave all too soon. I KNOW that you're sad for the ending, but you know what?

IT'S NOT OVER!

Well, I am going to write a sequel. I have it all planned out. So don't go anywhere. There might be some more tricks up my sleeve in the sequel which will be called _Cry of the Falcon_. You might want to check it out.

Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate the reviews (they were awesome!) and I hope you guys will continue reading!

Have fun. This might not start out for a few more weeks, but keep your eyes out for it!

- Abiona Marchand


End file.
